Don't Cry When Hell Freezes Over
by ManonmarZ1
Summary: The wasteland is a tough place, and if you let it get to you then you will go insane and lose all hope. Except for Nora, she has a drive, and that drive is to find her husband's killer. From the town of Concord to the desolate Glowing Sea, nothing will stop her until she finds him or her, and makes them bite a bullet. Or two.
1. Mirrors and Mr Inbetween

ACT ONE

My entire body is frozen. It's a weird feeling being frozen from head to toe. Usually you would expect your heart racing trying to desperately find a way out of the situation. Except for me it's actually pretty nice, almost a feeling of warmth. Almost like the sun is slightly beaming down on me. Slowly melting the layer around me.

Wait this isn't suppose to happen. When you're frozen aren't you supposed to stay frozen. It's a simple concept really, shouldn't be to hard to understand. Wait is the pod opening, _what the hell is going on_ , if this is some trick I swear to god-

Before I notice, my hands hit the cold floor of the vault. I lay there for a bit, slowly stand up and boom.

"FUCK! The bomb, the house, the whole world gone in a blaze of fire, I should have listened to those crazy prophets and prepared sooner, all the time I didn't get to have to do things," ", since when was I supposed to be let out. Did they give the all clear signal yet?" I wipe my hands off on the vault suit. I take a look around the area in front of me.

 _Where am I even supposed to go or even do, if the world is a rubble what even the point of doing anything. I guess I could see._

I scan down the room, noticing the hallway I remember walking down from before being frozen, being ushered into "orientation" as they called it, and put inside a pod, hearing a countdown, and all it being black. The only thing I can remember hearing is silence, Nate crying out, a gunshot, and then silence again.

 _Let's see 8 pods, each of them probably filled with frozen people, or corpses. I should maybe check on Nate's._

I shamble over to his pod, because the rest of my body has yet to thaw out. With my fumbling hands slipping over their self, I slowly reach over to the control release and pull it down. The pod slowly opens and I look in horror.

Nate's dead body is sitting peacefully in a frozen cocoon. His entire body is still dripping of water. I slowly grab his hand, and pluck the wedding ring off, and I stuff it into my pocket, and while curling my hand into a fist the best I could I murmured while holding back the tears.

"So my assumptions were right, you were shot. I will find however did this I swear, and I will get revenge."

I look over to the right, and see the escape, and I start to gimp. I slowly walk over to the door, and while in a coughing fit start to look around.

 _I see a bunch of crates, materials for building and what seems to be a table. No use here might as well just keep walking._

I walk down a set of steps into what appears to be another hallway, with another bunch of crates, with one having a baton on it.

 _Hell yeah! A weapon!_

As I slowly pick up, I look up at the window and see something crawling, not something small, but something the size of a shoe. I peer even closer into the window and suddenly it flies towards me. I jump backwards, and see that it's not just any old roach, but it's a radroach.

 _Holy fuck, is what a roach, since when did they grow to be the size of my hand?! Was it the radiation from the bomb that went off or what else could it have been was it._

I head into what looks like to be the Overseer's office, and scan the room.

 _We got three stimpacks on the table, a 10mm pistol on the desk, that will come in handy, small glasses, a terminal, and some ammo on the counter._

In almost robotic fashion, I pick up all the items, put on the glasses, these could be handy, put ammo into the pistol and turn off the safety, and power on the terminal. As it gets booted on I get greeted with this screen

ROBCO ENTERPRISE TERMINAL

[USER]: OVERSEER

FILES:

[MEMO]

[VAULT-TEC]

[CRYOLATOR]

[SUBJECTS]

[OPEN DOOR]

I spend about 15 seconds deciding on what to pick, and I eventually decide on [SUBJECTS]. I see another screen.

[Marvin, C] [DEAD]

[Susan, C] [DEAD]

[Hank, H] [DEAD]

[Peggy, H] [DEAD]

[Nate, P] [DEAD]

[Nora, P] [UNKNOWN]

[Greg, B] [DEAD]

[Jo-Ann, B] [DEAD]

I stare in shock, it's all the names of everyone in the Vault-Tec program, but their listed as subjects, so that could only mean that.

Vault 111 was a sham. All the pods were rigged to fail.

Except mine of course.

I decide to click on Susan's name, and am introduced to another screen.

 _So many damn screens._

Name: Susan Commer

Height: 5'5

Weight: 156 lbs (70 kg)

Eye Color: Blue

Background: Told us that she was a construction worker, a wife with a husband and 2 children, the children are on a vacation in the DC area. She was an A+ student throughout high school and college. She never did an extracurricular activities.

 _The DC area, no way in hell anyone made out of that alive. If the bombs went off then DC had to have been hit the most. Even if you could hide, the radiation would have killed you anyway. I hope the kids made it out of there alive._

I look through another one Greg's.

Name: Greg Bivouac

Height:5'8

Weight:250 lbs (113 kg)

Eye Color: Gray

Background: He told us that he was a mechanic. He also told us of his reckless past as a youth and other things that were dear to him, such as the time in 8th grade he replaced a teacher's diabetes pills with sugar pills. He barely passed high school and college, and told us he was shocked himself that he got the wife that he has now..

 _Ah so a troublemaker I see, I'm guessing he was about to turn his life around._

I click on my name

Name: Nora Anderson

Height: 5'10

Weight: 238 lbs (107 kg)

Eye Color: Green

Background: She told us in detail of her time working in the service. She also told us when she was in high school she founded the first weightlifting club at the school, and with a hint of bravado she said that she was the one who took home all of the trophies at the competitions. The opponents were the football team and wrestling team. Also on a side note she is a frequent believer in OM meditation.

 _Yep, that's 238 pounds of pure muscle. It took my entire teenage life to get to this, and I don't plan on losing it now. All of that weight lifting really helps with moving stuff around my house. Well a house that has probably been torched by nuclear fire, and the lawn too. I loved that lawn. I think I need a moment._

With a loud sigh, I meditate for about 2 minutes, trying to find some sort of peace. After breathing in and out for a bit, I exit out of the file and open up the [CRYOLATOR] file.

I look into the file and start to read.

 _Gosh darn damnit I finally done diggy did it. Now them preppy guards won't never bother me again. I cn' just straight freeze em' all. Now nothin' ell stop me. Hyuk._

With a snort and a chuckle I concluded , "That was an interesting note, it could help me by fixing some of that god awful grammar. "

 _Gonna have to keep in mind of that, something that can freeze people. I heard tales of scientists wanting to build a weapon that can freeze anything it touches. Almost like a flamethrower, but with ice._

I exit the file and open one of the last files that says [OPEN DOOR]. I sit up from the terminal in pain, just realizing I have been sitting there for about 30 minutes. I go into the overseer's bedroom and look into the mirror in the room and just stare, as if I forgot who I was. I have a scar running down the middle of my face, my jet black hair is in a ponytail. My rippled body is wrapped a skin tight light blue suit from the vault. I turn around to show off my backside to myself.

 _Damn, this makes my ass look huge. I think I'll keep this._

After giving it a light smack, I notice something, that my entire body has thawed out completely. Some water is still dripping from my skin and the clothing, the lights that are still working with no maintenance show of the shine that the ice "bath" has given me. I feel amazing. I picked up the extra ammo lying around the locker, and then leave. I walk past the overseer's office into the next hallway with the gun pointed forwards ready for whatever danger awaits me. Right in front of me, I see them.

About 5 or 6 radroaches waiting to feast on me. I take a deep breath and aim, but when I do it's almost as time slows down itself. I can sense the individual roaches different weak points,but I notice.

 _The head that's it._

I "lock-on" to the individual roaches heads and fire. In about 7 seconds they all die in front of me.

 _I guess that OM meditation worked_

I run through the rest of the corridor with my new found stamina and finally end up at the vault entrance. I see another radroach and fire, and then another comes from the floor, and I fire and kill that one too. I laminate the floor with their corpses. I walk over to a dead scientist's skeleton, and his hand which looks like it has been detached or fell off has a little device on it.

 _It kind of looks like a tablet._

I take off the device easily since it had a simple latch mechanism, and I put it on, and turn on the power button, and it starts to boot up. As it boots up I look around.

 _Let's see we got a locker in the corner of the room, probably with some ammo, overturned tables and chairs, and the vault door activation switch._

I walk over to pick up the ammo that was somehow in there, ingenuity I guess, and walk back over to the activation switch and the device finally is done the boot up. As I look at the screen it says "Welcome to the Pip-Boy 3000 IV press continue to begin" I press it and it gives some instructions.

VAULT TEC IS NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY AND ALL NUCLEAR WAR OUTBREAKS THAT MAY OR MAY NOT HAPPEN TO THE USER

IN ORDER TO PROVIDE A SAFE EXPERIENCE FOR THE WEARER AND ALL OF THOSE AROUND HIM/HER PLEASE REFRAIN FROM THROWING, KICKING, OR BITING THIS PIPBOY 3000 IV MODEL, DOING SO WILL RESULT IN IMMEDIATE DOOM

THE PIP BOY 3000 IV IS NOT A CAMERA SO NO FRONT OR BACK FACING PHOTOGRAPHY

AND REMEMBER IF YOU SEE A NUCLEAR BOMB REMEMBER THE THUMB RULE, BIGGER=GET A DIGGER, SMALLER=CALMER

 _What is this some terms of service. Where is the signature placement at._

After skipping through all the rules and regulations, I finally get to the main screen. As I fiddle around with it some of the options I can see the armor are I have on, the amount of rads I soaked up, and the different radio stations. I click on the eyeglasses icon in the apparel section and magically the eyeglasses I picked up appear on my face. The sudden change in vision makes me feel lightheaded.

 _This is going to have to take some getting used to._

I go over to the radio station and turn it on to Diamond City Radio. As the sounds flow through my bones I tune out the rest of the world and listen. As the vault door open I begin to listen.

 _So uhh, it's Travis here… and.. I.. well.. uh.. this is the first broadcast so… wherever you are in the wasteland… REMEMBER_ … _just take it one day at a time… and now some tunes… Bing Crosby's "Accentuate the Positive"_

As Bing Crosby's song filled my body the elevator slowly comes down.

 _You better accentuate the positive, bring gloom down to negative._

The vault elevator door opens, and I step inside slowly waiting for the rise as he sings even more.

 _To illustrate my last remark Jonah in the whale, Noah in the ark, what did just when everything looked so dark_

I feel the elevator start to rise up as the song is starting to hit the climax.

 _SO DON'T MESS WITH MISTER IN-BETWEEN!_

 _Oh I'm sorry._

As the last notes finally play out, I can see the blinding light of the new world that has been created.

The new world untouched since man damned it in the first place.

Explanation for understandable Confusion (that would be a great band name)

 **I need to explain something in the beginning of this whole story. Basically take what you about Fallout 4 story-wise and throw it out of the window. There will a) be no mention of Shaun anywhere in this, while I do feel like the whole father/mother looking for their son is great and all, the whole backstory is kind of shoehorned there. When I was writing this I forgot about Shaun until the very end the chapter and decided to get rid of all together, b) Nora was part of the US Army before the bombs fell. Now this obviously changes a lot of things in term of story, but how else would she even know how to fire a gun in the very beginning of the game. Now she could have been part of a gun club in school or something, but in terms of this is going to be that, and c) I don't have plans for romance (that may or may not change), because the only romance I wrote (which was back in 8th grade or whatever) was an extremely terrible one-shot that was just all around awful, so lovey-dovey, and stuff, it was also about an apocalypse too :), I guess I'm just drawn to these type of stories and games, seeing humanity rebuild themselves from the ground up and stuff like.  
**

 **And for what Nora looks like, that up to you, I am just god awful at describing characters and every individual pore they have and stuff. I would need to spend about 4 paragraphs going from memory how rigid the cheek muscles are or something. Basically I have the smallest template ever, black hair in a pony tail, green eyes and the muscle slider about 3/4 of the way up. The rest is up to you in that regard.  
**


	2. Sugar Bombs and Moms

"Jesus, it's bright." I exclaim, with my hand over my eyes, trying my hardest to stop the blinding rays of the sun from destroying my retina. For about 10 seconds I think I'm blind and will never see again, but then I can slowly start to make out shapes, a lot leafless trees, a statue, a bridge, and a river, a murky one to be exact. I look down and see the vault elevator has taken me up to the surface, I look to my left and see the control panel for it, to my right is nothing, and I turn around and see a bunch of crates, and some small shacks which I assume have more supplies. I turn around and start to walk towards some of boxes. While rummaging through them I start to pick out certain things.

 _Let's see we have some grenades, that could useful, what is this a blood bag?_

I pick up a bag that has written on the front "Radaway" it's a black looking liquid.

 _Looks kind of like oil, I wonder if it's safe to consume._

I open up the bag and it starts leaking, trying to stop it from spilling everywhere, I just start to suck it right from the bag, and then spit it out the second it touches my tongue.

 _That was terrible, never again, could have almost died from that, if this even the right way to use it._

I turn the ripped bag over, and read.

"Do not consume, but use it as an IV." Oh, well that would have been helpful, learn to read you dingus." I give myself a light smack on the forehead.

I look through more of the crates, and find some more of the radaway, some stimpacks, and ammo. I turn back around and start to walk back to Sanctuary Hills.

My home.

I walk past the bridge, and enter into the development, and look around,the first thing I notice on top of a car is a suitcase, it appears to be unlocked, so of course I peer inside.

There's about 5 bobby pins, why anyone would have those in there is beyond me, and a t-shirt and some jeans.

 _People were to pack anything they could before the bombs fell, and were vaporized almost instantly. They should have left everything, and went into the vault, but they would have died anyway._

I take the bobby pins, but leave the jeans then, a tear rolls down my cheek just thinking about it. After my brief memorial for the people who died I kept on walking further in the development. Past all the burnt lawns, destroyed homes, and cars that are burnt to a crisp, and while I thought no one was alive, I can see something metallic cutting the lawn, my favorite lawn by the way. It's Codsworth.

His shiny, metallic plated body is hovering with a singular thruster. His various tools, a buzzsaw, hand, as the name implies, and flamethrower. He was Nate and I's best purchase, albeit, difficult one. There were options for even a sentry bot, but we figured that it would be to _nerve racking_ for the neighbors. So we decided on good old Codsworth. I start to sprint over to him, yelling all the way there.

"CODSWORTH! CODSWORTH! I'M HOME!" Not even worrying about how ridiculous I look. He stops cutting the grass and looks up, and says with glee.

"In all my years, its you, its really you. I spent all these years removing the dust from the floor, and washing what's left of the car. I just never thought you-"

"Wait," I interrupt him "did you say, _years?!"_

Almost shocked he continues "I never thought you would come back, it's been so long-"

"Wait, you're not answering my question, how long was I gone for?"

"200 years, Miss Nora."

I stop and start to think.

 _Two hundred years. Two hundred fucking years! How did I even forget to check the time on the Pip Boy. There's no mention on the terminal about two hundred years. That must mean that Nate was dead for 2 centuries. That also means I'm 223 years old, that's a lot of birthdays I missed. I think I-_

"Miss Nora, are you alright?"

"Need to lie down."

All of a sudden, I just faint and hit the hard dirt on the lawn. The last words I hear from Codsworth are.

"It was actually 210 years!"

As soon as I wake up again it's nighttime. I can tell, because as soon my eyes open, I notice that the world just got a whole lot darker and more terrifying. I also notice that there is a bed under me, a lantern next to me on the floor, the pair of glasses on a desk beside the bed. I can hear some chatter coming from the outside, from what I can assume is Codsworth.

"Get back you incompetent buggers! Back to the pits where you can from!"

"Get away from this house...oh you think you can shoot larva at me?! Well you're in for it now-"

I can hear the sound of a flamethrower going off, and the sound of a fly like creature dying. I shoot up out of bed and instantly regret it, because my entire head starts pounding furiously. I check my Pipboy for the time. 2:35 AM

 _Well shit._

In the same moment, I look past the time and to the date. 10/30/2287

 _Codsworth was right, it has been 200 years after all._

I sit up on the side of the bed and just stare at the ground. I don't know how long I was staring for, but it was interrupted by Codsworth floating on over into the room.

"Mum." Codsworth says bluntly.

I stare up at him with a smile and reply.

"Yeah."

"I put you in a bed that I found, but with your hulking figure, it was hard to carry you into it."

I chuckle a bit, "Yeah, it is kind of hard carrying anyone that passed out. Do you know if there's any food. I haven't eaten all day, I'm just kind of-"

"Food! I can get you some food!" He scurries off to the kitchen to find something that's edible, hopefully.

I'm taken aback at this, Codsworth can be happy, but never this joyful about something.

 _It looks he finally thinks that he can be of use to me, but he doesn't know I've always appreciated it, but I never showed it._

He comes back into the room with some sugar bombs, a spoon, a bowl, and an empty milk bottle. He carefully hands the glasses to me, and I put them on. He puts the bowl down, and slowly pours the sugar bombs into the bowl. I can hear them slowly fill up to the top into the form of a pile, and he hands me the spoon and empty milk.

"Well there is no milk as you can see, so you are going to have to use your imagination for it, and I'm told that the spoons add controlled portions for you to eat. If you need anything else I will be in the other main room."

And with that he is off, as fast as he came in he left. Now I'm alone with my thoughts, but before I even think I take a bite. The sweet sugar fills my mouth with the most exciting flavor all over again.

 _I used to have these everyday before school, obviously it was bad for me, but it was so good, nothing like running down the steps for school and mom would always pour me a little bit in my tiny bowl, but of course I would always ask for more, and wanting to make me happy she would always pour just a tiny bit more with some added milk._

"I miss her," I sigh, already starting to feel the tears well up, "I miss dad too."

Before I know it, I'm already bawling my eyes out, I put the bowl and spoon on the nightstand, take off my glasses, go into a the corner of the, curl into a ball and just wail my eyes out. Through my sniffles and tears I just start to scream.

"No one is ever coming back! They're all gone, everyone! Nate, Mom, Dad, the neighbors, the entire fucking earth is gone! US, China, and Russia just have to nuke each other with bombs and shit! Couldn't even talk it out like normal people! NO THEY JUST HAVE TO SAY FUCK IT UNLEASH ALL HELL ONTO THE WORLD WITHOUT A CARE FOR ANYONE'S ELSE'S LIVES BUT THEMSELVES! I wonder how the president felt, knowing how many families he was going to wipe out. How many thoughts, dreams, feelings, relationships, birthdays, lives, friendships he was going to erase all, because of some stupid fucking OIL!"

I can hear Codsworth start to float into the room.

"Miss Nora, I sense you are troubled."

I look up at him, with my nose running manage to choke out.

"Yeah, can't you tell."

"I can, and I understand that you have been ripped from a world that you loved, and thrusted into a world full of death and decay, and all your emotions had to be let out. If you think that everyone is gone, I am fortunate to say that you are wrong, in a town nearby called Concord, there is a small band of militia, they call themselves the Minutemen, I fear that they may be trapped there. I think you will find the people you are looking for."

I smile at him and gently say.

"Thank you, Codsworth."

"Your welcome, Nora. I think it is time for to get some rest, I think you have a long day ahead of you."

"Alright."

Codsworth turns around and starts to leave, and quickly beamed at him.

"Wait Codsworth!"

He turns back around.

"Yes, madame."

"Could you bring me some sugar bombs, when I wake up."

"I will make sure of it."

"Thank you."

He turns back around

I get from the corner of my room, and stretch in all directions. I take a look up at the ceiling and think

 _I think you will be proud of who I became mom and dad._

I look down at the Pip Boy and check the time. It's 3:47 AM. I go back towards the bed and lie down. While I slowly drift into the sleep, I think about my parents, Nate, Codsworth, and what the Minuteman down in Concord will be like, but before I pass out I have one more thought.

 _I hope they will be good people._

 **This wasn't even originally planned in my outline. It was going to be that Nora meets Codsworth, then heads straight to Concord like what I do now when playing through the story for the like the hundredth time, but while writing I was like I need some way for her to get her emotions out. In 4 they never really tell about your life as a child, its as almost as it never existed. I know the game is about finding Shaun, and saving the world, but in this it's more about the individual than the whole world. I know that seems selfish and all, but for me peering into the mind of someone throughout a story is better than having a ton of characters with bits and pieces of there own. Not that I'm knocking anyone for that, just take a look at the Modus Operandi trilogy, in all the characters it shows you different sides of the, each with their own personal demons. Hell even this little bold blurb at the end of each chapter is basically lifted from that :). Nora will be making her way to Concord next chapter, its on the short side, because its less of an escape, but more of a self-reflection. Oh, and the title rhymes, if you noticed.**


	3. Bloodlust and Tears

I can hear the birds chirping, for the first time in 200 hundred years I can see a new morning. It feels wonderful, the sun beaming down on my smooth skin. The sound of water flowing down the river, and the sound of Codsworth pouring cereal in a bowl. I hear all of this with my eyes still closed.

 _Is this all just a bad, is Nate going to be beside me?_

I roll over really and open my eyes. No one is there is just me alone in an empty room. I look at my Pipboy to check the time. 7:38 AM

 _I was expecting that I would be up at least 9:00. Oh well, I wonder if Codsworth has the sugar bombs ready._

I get up from the side of the bed and walk into the main room for the first time in two centuries. Something so natural before seems so alien all of a sudden. I used to do this everyday for 6 years, now it seems so weird. I walk down the hallway and into the kitchen, and I hear Codsworth turn around and say.

"Sleep well."

I nod affirmingly, to keep him from being concerned about last, "Yes, the best sleep I've had in years."

"Ha, you were only gone for 200 hundred years, I'm guessing you have had to sleep for at least some of it," he hands me a bowl filled with sugar bombs and a spoon. "I am your robotic butler after all."

I take it from and sit on a chair near a table, and start to chew down into the cereal.

"Thank you, my robotic butler."

"No problem," he goes back over to clean some of the dishes, while he is cleaning them he pipes up, "mum if you don't mind me asking, but how was your experience in Vault 111."

With a sigh, I put down the spoon, and stare at him. Not one of anger, but of one that I've seen some shit, and then I start to speak.

"We were all frozen, they told us that we were going into orientation. I knew that it was bullshit from the start, but Nate insisted that we go along with it. So I step into the pod and here a countdown, and my body is slowly is being frozen, and before I can even yell my body is frozen completely."

"Why Vault Tec even do that-"

"Wait," I interrupt him "it gets even better. Somehow during that time I heard a gunshot, I thought of the worst, but I just kept on going with it. When I finally woke up, my fears came true, Nate was shot, his body was still thawing out too."

"My god."

"I wish I could spend one more day with him." a tear rolls down my cheek, just like when I found those clothes. Codsworth speaks up.

"Miss Nora, I feel that you need a drive for something, do you have one?"

"Yeah," I stare him directly in his center eye, "to find his killer and torture him, and make him feel the pain that I do."

"Now I don't like the use of violence for things, but for this matter I don't think I even change your mind on this. Just be careful."

"I will," I get up from the chair and start to head out of the house. "I think it's time for me to go."

"Wait," I turn around and see Codsworth and grab a comic book and hand it to me. "It was the master's favorite."

I look at the cover of the comic and recognize it instantly.

 _Grognak and the Jungle Of The Bat Babies, this was Nate's favorite comic book. I always prefer In the Bosom of the Corsair Queen though. She has a great figure by the way._

"Thanks Codsworth, I'll hold on to this." I stuff it into my pocket. Before I head out of the door, I say.

"Codsworth."

"Yes."

"Make sure you keep the lawn cut for me."

With an enthusiastic reply he says,

"I will." , and with that I walk out of the door.

With the comic book in my pocket, I feel an almost burst of energy, like I want to punch something, so stupidly I decide to punch the wall of a random house. The impact sends pain shooting up my hand.

 _Shit, that was dumb!_

I keep heading down the street, and see the bridge connecting Sanctuary to the outside world. The only safety I felt so far, and I'm about to leave. It's almost like when I left my parent's house to go to boot camp. With the same motion I made into the car, I take when using my foot to step on the first part of the bridge. I keep walking, and before I know it I'm past the bridge, and I don't look back.

I head down the road, and in the distance I can see the Red Rocket Truck Stop.

 _Ah I remember that, I used to get the car filled up there, good old nuclear energy, the best and worst thing mankind has ever created._

As I am nearing the sign, I can hear sniffing, and what sounds like to a dog.

 _No that can't right, what is a dog doing here in the middle of the wasteland._

Before I know it, it is already on top of me licking me.

I'm on the ground with a German Shepherd licking my face, I'm laughing hysterically all the while trying to get it off.

"Hey, get off you mutt." No use, it's still licking me.

"Don't you have a bone to chew or something, or is there a cat for you to chase." All the while it is still licking me.

So I end up grabbing him and putting him next to me. I give him a soft tap on the nose and tell him to stop. It gives a soft whimper, almost like it has apologized. I stare at the dog, and just smile, while saying.

"You're an interesting little guy, aren't you." He gives me an affirming bark.

"If you're looking for a friend to go with, I'm sorry, but I can't, you see if you were to die, then that would be very hard on me. So go chase a squirrel or something."

 _Wait, I haven't seen a single squirrel here._

He just stares at me with his tongue sticking out, but finally noticing that I'm being serious, he whimpers and sulks back over to the gas station. I get back up, sigh, and continue moving to Concord.

I walk down the road leading out of the gas station, and I can see the sign that says "Welcome to Concord"

 _This used to a wonderful town 200 years ago, they would hold festivals, the parties would be all around the block, and during July 4th it would be amazing. God, I miss those days._

As I'm walking down the street, I begin to hear the sound of gunfire, as my firefight instincts take over I find some cover and pull out my pistol. After zoning in on where the sound is coming from I judge the source is at the Museum of Freedom. I look left and right and take off towards the epicenter.

I turn the corner of the street and see about three men and two women shooting at a man wearing old fashioned colonial attire and a hat. I move closer to them not trying to draw in any attention to myself, until I hear the man at the top of the building yell.

"Hey you down there! Help take care of these raiders!"

I then notice that all of the raiders turn around and look at me, without a second of thought they begin shooting at me. I dive by a car and take cover. With my pistol faced in front of me, just like at the shooting range, I peek from out of cover and the see the first raider a female charge at me with a pool cue.

 _Is this really all they have_

I sidestep out of the way of the swing, and elbow her in the back, she yells and shock and tries to do a downward swing with the cue, I block it with my arm, and while she is in a daze I uppercut her, and as she drops the cue to hold her chin, I shoot her right in the head. I look at the raiders with bloodlust and yell at them.

"LET'S GO FUCKERS!"

I charge at them with the speed of a tunnel snake, and while they fire at me I quickly slide for some cover by a house. As the are about to turn the corner, I do some blind fire, one the male raiders falls to the ground, dead I assume, I can hear the footsteps getting louder, so I run down to the other end of the house, but as I'm running I release the pin on one of the grenades I have and drop it. As soon as I reach the corner, I hear one the raiders yell, "GRENADE!" They try to scramble, but it's already too late. I hear a loud explosion, and turn the corner to witness my handiwork. Eyeballs, legs, arms, hands are all over the place. Half exposed ribs, corpses everywhere littering the ground. I look around to what I can even scavenge in this death pile, but out of the corner of my eye I can see one raider trying to limp away. Her arm and leg has blown off. I walk over calmly with my pistol drawn out before she can go any farther, I cackle with an evil grin on my face.

"Just where do you think you're going?"

She turns back to at me and spits out blood in my direction. I can feel some hit my face, but I calmly wipe it off. She shouts at me,

"Getting the fuck away from you!"

"Well that wouldn't polite," with my pistol aimed at her other leg, I fire. "WOULDN'T IT!"

She instantly falls to ground cursing in pain. I am still walking over to her maliciously with the pistol in hand. She turns around with tears in her eyes and looks at me in the eyes and softly cried.

"You're a fucking monster."

I look up at the sky and let out a full body laugh, relishing in the pain and suffering she is experiencing at the moment, after about 30 seconds of laughing I look back down at her and snort.

"Me a monster, no I think you're the one who is a monster," I circle around almost like I'm about to fight her. She can't, but watch my every move. "I don't go around killing people for the hell of it, taking people's land, raping wives and killing husbands, selling children into to slavery for money, no I'm the person while you're rotting in hell it will be the only thing you see, because you're so called friends got it off easy, a grenade, oh well, not that bad just a split second of pain, but you bitch I'm going to make you suffer so much that death would be the easiest way out," I stop circling and kneel beside her with my gun cocked to her head, "Now tell me, what is your name?"

"I ain't telling you shit!"

With no patience, I grab her head and yank it towards me and stormed at her, "TELL ME YOUR FUCKING NAME!"

With a squeal she tells me, "Vanessa! It's Vanessa goddamn it, please just kill me now!"

With a look of compassion, I whisper into her ear,

"Vanessa, such a pretty name, you must feel so remorseful now that you can't kill anyone, now that someone has finally has the fucking nerve to stand up to you and take you down a notch, now you to act like a pussy and cry, did you cry when everybody you killed pleaded for their life, did you cry when you took people's children from them, did you cry when betrayed the people who cared for you, did you even cry when your friends blow up."

I stand up with the gun still pointed at her face and say the last words she will ever hear.

"Cheer up, you entertained me for a while, I think you deserve some well needed rest, and don't forget to say hello to the President for me."

"The wh-" she doesn't even get to finish her sentence before I shoot her in the head.

 _That felt fucking wonderful._

I walk down the street towards the entrance of the Museum of Freedom, and I can hear the man again yell at me to help him.

"Hey! I don't know what you've been through that made you do that, but could you help us, they will be more raiders coming towards here, we could really use your-"

"Fuck off!" I snap at him while flipping him off.

"Hey, we're going to die up here!"

"Do you think I really care, I have my own problems to deal with."

"If don't think that I will just-"

I fire a shot right above his head, and he scurries back inside. I walk back towards the pile of raiders and see the a slip of paper, hanging off the side of some pants, I pick it up and start to read.

 _Hey it's Jack, I'm gonna guess the Vault program failed. Freezing someone without having enough supplies to keep it running is doomed to stop at sometime. Anyway Mike if someone is still out there from the program looking for revenge, you just race your ass back to Goodneighbor and speak to me, I'll be able to help you get in contact with the higher ups, because no one wants to see anyone go "missing" now do they._

 _Looks like I know where I'm going now._

I head back near the Museum and take a right and enter into the church. As I'm walking down the aisle I can feel a sense of calmness. As if everything is going to be alright, and whatever being is up there has my back. I sit down at a pew, bow my head, and just think.

I think back to the time where Nate and I first met. We were both in the same platoon, and we couldn't keep our eyes of each other, and before me know we were already fucking in the bedroom of his dorm. We started out as fuck buddies, then it just naturally grew. We didn't even go on our first date until two years of talking to each other. I can remember it clearly, it was a pizza shop in downtown Lexington, he held the door open for me, and pulled out my chair and everything. Except when we both sat down, we were just crying in laughter of how ridiculous it was. Now fast forward a year, and I'm walking down the aisle in my white dress. My father is ushering me down the aisle, holding back the tears, and my mother is also crying too. I can remember the look on Nate's face the second before we were newlyweds. It was the look of someone whose life fell in order at the right place and the right time. Now fast forward a couple more years when Nate finds out about the Vault program, he said in case of the rising nuclear threat it would be best to have a place where we can be safe. I thought it was bullshit, there is no way a vault can care for everyone in our development for god knows how many years, but he signed up anyway, and I signed up to. The day when the bombs dropped was the most peaceful day in my life. The sky was blue with no cloud in the sky, Nate was looking great as ever, I just bought a new coat too. It was good, until the sirens. We rushed over to the vault, and before we went into the pods, I kissed him goodbye, and that was the last time I ever saw him alive again.

 _It's funny how life can be so great, then in an instant everything is gone._

Before I notice, I'm already asleep in my lap.

 **A little crazy in the head ain't she, at least it ain't a kick** **in the head. No... I gotta stop doing that, anyway the inspiration for crazy middle part with talking to the raider was inspired by the beginning of the first chapter in the fanfic "A Gift Of Greatness" when I read that scene, I was like, Jesus I didn't think anyone could be that crazy, so I decided to one up that. The part with Dogmeat getting rejected was because I find him more of a liability than help** **the games, so I just decided to leave him there. Also with the end part with Nora meeting Nate and everything else. I felt that there really wasn't a backstory for how they met, it was kind of just like here you go your married, now think of something, so I just decided to use my head and think of something quick. I think it turned out well. I was going to originally incorporate a whole 3 page backstory for it, but when I was writing this I'm like that's a bit to much. The Preston part has to be my favorite in the chapter, what something everyone probably wanted to after him just giving endless settlement quests. Also this and the last chapter ended with Nora sleeping. I'm guessing in the wasteland there's plenty of time to sleep when you killed everything out to get you.**


	4. Busking And Synths

_Is that the sound of crickets?_

I shoot up from my lap and stare out the window into the night sky. Before I can even react my entire back and neck crack. I thought it would feel good, but sadly I was wrong, just a whole lot of pain. After it subsides, I stand up and try to move my joints around, and after loosening my legs, i'm ready for the wasteland again. Before leaving, I bowed head at altar as a sign of respect, and after that I walked out of the door.

I look left and I look to the right.

 _I can't see shit out here._

I look at my Pipboy to see if there's a flashlight or something, I decide to look around it to find a switch and I find one that says "Light" on it and flick it. A blinding green light pierces my eyeballs, but illuminates the area around me, making it much easier to see. I decide to take the road to left and start walking. I keep walking down this road, until I come up on a diner with a confrontation occurring, instead of giving my input, I decide to stay in the shadows and listen.

I can assume that the older lady in diner is yelling at two would drug dealers about giving her son jet. They need their money or else there coming in there. It's looking like it may get ugly so I appear from the shadows, and tell the dealers.

"You better put those guns away or it's going to involve me." I snarl at them.

The male drug dealer looks at me, and snaps at me.

"Uh..who the fuck are you."

"Who the fuck am I, I'm someone who doesn't like it when you bully people."

He turns to his companion and laughs, "Me a bully, can you believe Simone?"

With a smirk she says, "No Wolfgang, I can't believe that."

I curl my fist in a ball, I can't believe these low lifes can just come over and harres this woman and her son. I snap at them,

"Listen here fuckers, you're going to take your shit and leave, and if you even _think_ about coming back, I'll make sure you have one hell of a time here."

"Tsk tsk," Wolfgang says as he aims his pistol at me "I don't think so."

He fires, except he doesn't know that when you're in the military you deal with these type of situations all the time. I dodge the shot, and uppercut him in the face, his partner notices that he's in trouble and starts firing, I take a dive for the diner and slide through the door. The mother and son start shooting at them, holding them off while I am getting readjusted for cover. I hide behind a table and start to return fire, but suddenly I hear a woman cry out in pain.

I look out a window and see Simone has fallen. I see Wolfgang sprint down the road, and fire his pistol at us. I line up the crosshair of my pistol and fire at him, aiming right for the head, and killing him. I walk over to the corpses of Simone and Wolfgang and start to loot. I notice that Simone has a double barrel shotgun.

 _Huh, this could be useful._

I sling it over my back, and don't forget to pick up the ammo. I walk over to Wolfgang's corpse, pick up the ammo, and notice. I've been in this vault suit for the past two days, give or take 200 hundred years, so obviously going to need some new clothes. I stare at his clothes and think.

 _I don't think he would mind._

I drag his body by the lake near the diner, so no one can see me when I do this, privacy is key. When I'm finally finished moving him I try many different ways in removing his leathers. I try laying him down and taking off the pants first, no use. I try standing him up and taking off the shirt, again nothing. Suddenly genius strikes me, I put him in the river and his shirt and pants come off easily.

 _Thank god, he was wearing underwear._

I gather up the clothes and move to the other side of the by a tree for even _more_ privacy, and I start to undress. The vault suit was very easy to take off, just the zipper at the top connecting the waist and then I just shimmy on out the suit. I take the pants of the leathers and put them on. Then I put on the shirt of it, do a light dusting, and notice that it shows off my curves even more.

 _It does feel a little tight though._

After folding up the vault suit and taking it I head back across the lake, and back to the diner. The woman is cleaning the diner, while her son is rocking back and forth, probably from the seriousness of the situation. I walk over to her, and say to her in a conforming manner.

"Hey, is he gonna be alright."

She sighs, "Yeah, it's gonna be a while before the withdrawal stops, but I think he'll be fine, anyway after seeing what you did to those scumbags, you get a discount in my shop."

"Alright let's see what you-" I pause,

 _I don't even know the currency of this place, in two hundred after nuclear war, I'm guessing that the banks were obliterated, and the printing press that even makes money is useless. I don't even money on me, well can't hurt to ask._

"Actually, do you know what the currency is around here."

She chuckles, "I'm gonna guess either that are from a different continent, or you lived in a vault. I'm gonna go with the later one."

"How could you tell?"

She points at my folded up suit, "The Vault suit kid, it's a dead giveaway. Anyway we use a system called called bottle caps, or caps for short. 1 bottle cap is basically a dollar. Now I'm gonna assume you don't have any, but since you saved me and my son's life, I'll let you have five items for free."

I smile, and say "Sure."

She has a wide array of items, swords, guns, ammo, armor, and even medical supplies. I take 2 stimpacks, a combat rifle, .45 ammo, and a sugar bomb box.

"Nice, doing business with you." She says with a smirk.

"You too."

"Now, before you go is there anything you else you want to know."

"Actually, there is a lot I want to know."

"I'm all ears."

I ask her about the customs of the wasteland, the crime system, why radaway is so important, the different raider factions, the various landmarks, and some helpful advice.

"Listen here," she says sternly, "if your gut feeling is telling you something is wrong, trust it." She goes back to scrubbing the counter. "Now is there anything else you want?"

"Yeah, I have one more thing, do you know how to get to Goodneighbor?"  
She stops scrubbing and looks me dead in the eyes, "Why the hell would you want to go there."

With a sigh, I open my mouth and speak. I tell her everything. I tell about how I was trapped in the vault, finding Nate's body, the escape, meeting Codsworth, the raiders, the _incident_ with the last one, the church, and the note.

"Ah, so you're looking for some old fashioned revenge. You've been trapped in the vault for a couple of centuries, and want to find your husband's killer, a noble cause, but this note says that this person named Jack is going to able to get you in touch with the higher ups. Well, Mike is going to get in touch with the higher ups. My suggestion for would be to head to Diamond City first."

"And just what is this Diamond City."

"Oh god kid, you are a vault dweller. Diamond City is the hub of everything in the Commonwealth. You have caravans running in and out of the city. It is possibly the most protected area in all of the wasteland. If you can make it past all of the raiders, mutants, and gunners, and into the city, then you will be fine."

"Thank you, I'll head to Diamond City immediately." I start to walk out the door, but I hear her say,

"Make sure you come back and visit!"

As I'm walking down the middle of the field into Lexington I yell "I will, and thanks again!"

As I enter into Lexington memories start flooding in of my childhood, this is where I lived my entire life, from birth to 30 years old. I can think back to the trips to Super Duper Mart every two for groceries. To busking on the side on the corner near the bank with my trusty acoustic guitar.

 _God, I miss Indiana_

The lamppost where I had my first kiss, my first job at the gas station, my first gig at the coffeeshop.

 _This was such a great city, I hate to see it like this._

I walk down the road past Super Duper Mart, and end up in a park area. With an alleyway in almost every direction I look around for any trouble and I see none. I keep walking down the road towards the alleyway in front of me when all of a sudden I hear a loud whistle getting louder and louder. If the military has taught me anything is that it is best to run away from loud noises. So I start to run, and run, and run towards the alleyway, and the whistle keeps getting louder, then using all of my stamina, I dive for the alleyway. As soon as I land, I hear an enormous explosion, I don't even need to turn around to know what it is, because I can already feel the heat coming off of it. I hear a raider yell, "SHIT, I MISSED HER!" While I get up and catch my breath I can hear more chatter coming from the raider.

"What was that thing called a Fat Man."

"Yep state of the art tech, just before the bombs dropped the good old US of A made this weapon, I had to kill 20 people to get this weapon."

"Really?"  
"Nah, I'm just bullshitting you, I just found it on the ground, now go and look for her."

"Whatever you say boss."

I sneak away from the raiders, and go towards the apartments where I have walked past so many times. Sensing that I'm safe I keep walking down the street, and I start to hear voices. I listen closer and figure out that it's two men.

"Help! He's gonna kill me?"

"Shut up synth."

"Please someone help!"

I run down the alleyway trying to hear where they are at. I turn the corner and look into a blown out wall, and see the two men. I look at them both and notice that they both look the same. From every freckle, hair strand, and outfit, they are identical. I try to talk it out with them.

"Hey, put down the gun, no one needs to get hurt."

"This fucking synth killed my wife and kids."

The one pleading on the ground says,

"No asshole, you're the one who did it, you're just holding me hostage," he stares directly into my soul with pleading eyes, "You gotta help me."

I am at a standstill. Two men who look identical, and apparently whatever this synth thing is one of them. Might as try the turing test. I speak clearly to the both of them.

"If I were to have two prisoners that are each in solitary confinement that were gang members, and they had to snitch on each other to get 2 years, 3 years, or a year. They will each get 2 years if A betrays B. If A betrays B and B remains silent, A gets to go home, and B gets 3 years, the same applies for A also. If A and B both remain silent, then they will each serve a year in prison. What should they do?"

The one being held hostage speaks up.

"Well I would say they don't do anything, because if they both are part of a gang, and the bond that they formed doesn't break with anything, but if they hated each other at that time, then,"

I notice that his eyes go black.

"ERROR, MALFUNCTION HAS OCCURRED IN THE LOGIC AREA OF PROCESSOR, CAN'T HANDLE MASS AMOUNTS OF COMPUTING-"

"That's all I need to hear, shoot him."

The one standing up says, "With pleasure." Aims and shoots him.

The synths head goes all over the place. Except he doesn't bleed, just machinery and oil are spewing out everywhere. Even soaking his green outfit. I look at the machine and think.

 _Whoever made this must love Frankenstein._

I pick up some ammo and bottlecaps from the dead machine. I look over and talk to the man still alive.

"Hey, are you alright."

He looks at me and says,

"A bit shaken, but I'll be fine," he holds out his hand, "oh and thanks for helping me."

I take his hand and give it a firm shake.

"Your welcome, if I can help anyone, then that's fine in my book, but quick question."

"Yeah what."

"Do you have a bed or someplace, I can sleep in."

"Are you suggesting that we fu-"

"No, not at all, It's almost 2:00 am, I just need some place to pass out."

I see him give himself a light thunk on the head.

"Yeah on the top of this building there's a sleeping bag on the roof, with some food there. I was actually planning on leaving to head to Diamond City, so you're welcome to use it."

I start to ascend the ruined stairs, and he sprints out of the door. I can't help, but think,

 _No way in hell am I sleeping with him, he might as well just pay a whore or something if he wants some pussy, but hey, saved a man's life and I get a place to sleep, and some food for the morning. It's been a good day._

I reach the top of the building and notice that he wasn't lying. There's a sleeping bag with a lantern next to it, and beside it there is a pile of ammo, food, and a backpack.

 _Huh a backpack, how come I never see that around this place. I can finally take this shotgun and combat rifle off of my back and put in a container. Actually I can everything here._

I spend about 2 minutes putting everything in it's individual slots. I lay the bag next to me, and I have my pistol on my waist, so no can take my stuff. I turn off the lantern and finally sleep.

 _Looks like a long day ahead of me. Time to actually go to Diamond City tomorrow._

 **Sorry for not posting on Friday, because Dragon Age Inquisition basically took up my life, restarted almost ten times before I finally got satisfied with character, because all the females I made just looked god awful. So I just made a male and he turned out fine, but anyway back to the blurb. The Wolfgang fight wasn't that drawn out, because I just didn't have the drive to write that fight scene out. Even in the game it seems boring, but the part where the women tells her all about the wasteland was, because literally she didn't even pick up a single bottlecap in the other 3 chapters, and also I had to make so that I wouldn't have to explain every single thing as the time comes, because it would end being a 110 chapter fanfic. Now the part with the mini nuke was interesting, because when you walk into that park area, and look up at the billboard, you can see the raider in power armor wearing ready to blow your brains out. The part when she was talking about her guitar, and the whole busking and gigging circuit was inspired from the fanfic "Blue Streets and Avenues" (which I am currently reading now), with the whole guitar playing in a corner near a train station, and also the fact that my acoustic guitar that I play (still trying to play Fire Eyed Boy) is an Indiana model, so there's a little connection into my life from that. The Art part though had to be the most interesting. I was going to use the paradox with the judge tells the prisoner he won't be executed Wednesday or all these other days, but still ends up dying. I didn't know it was called so I just typed in google Prison paradox, and got the prisoner's dilemma, the Wikipedia article is confusing on it, so I tried to dumb it down, and the interaction with Art after was just to add more character to a pretty useless one. One last thing I promise, why aren't there backpacks in Fallout. I had to add that for writing purposes.**


	5. Chicken and Guitars

I wake up to the smell of rain. It has an almost sweet smell to it. Instead of me being inside when it would usually rain, I'm on top of the roof experiencing the full force of mother nature coming down on me. i open my eyes trying to look for something to cover my face with, I try and use the book bag, except it just soaks through. I give up and stare at the sky crying.

 _I used to love the rain as a kid, I would jump around and play in the mud, but now I'll just slip and fall and almost break something. If only there was a switch where you could just turn it off. If some crazy scientist decides to make a machine that can do that, then I'll be the first person to buy it. I wonder what time it is._

I flick on my Pip Boy and look at the time. 6:45 A.M. 10/31/2277.

 _Happy Halloween, Nora, I'm gonna head inside and eat some sugar bombs to celebrate._

In the pouring rain, with the best of my ability, I try to roll up the sleeping bag. After spending 2 minutes failing, I finally got it. I pick up the book bag, and make sure to put the pistol on my waist as I walk down the steps. I go into a room that looks like to be a bedroom, and it's possibly the most shabbiest place ever. Peeling off wallpaper, a rusty stove, a sink with probably irradiated water, all that other bad stuff. I place down my stuff near the bed, take the sugar bombs out of my bookbag and start to eat on the bed.

 _I was never allowed to eat in my room growing up, and in the army it felt so weird eating in my bunk, almost as if my mom and dad were scolding me half way across the country about it. Now that the nuclear war already happened I can finally do what I want._

For the first time ever I took off my pip boy and put beside me. I check my arm for any incidents that may have happened, and I see none. I also crack the wrist of my left hand for the first time in about 2 days. It feels amazing. I put the rest of my sugar bombs in my bookbag, get up and start to look around.

I start to look near the kitchen area. There's a rusty stove, some dishes in the sink, a table with some chairs around it, a refrigerator, and some cupboards. I look through the cupboards and see some food. A thing of cookies, and some candy from which I'm assuming was Halloween in 2077, but that is long gone, and it's probably expired. I take a look at the candy, it appears to be packets of sour Skittles.

 _Use to love these as a kid, but now they just make my head hurt after I eat them._

I open one up and can smell the absolute enamored of sugar, I pick up one and think.

 _This can either be radioactive and give me an extra arm out of my stomach, or this could be perfectly fine. Just like the radaway,which I still taste a hint on my tongue actually. Well time to eat._

I take a bite of it, and my eyes widen. The rush of pure sugar is like a drug, before I know it I already ate the entire packet. I put the bag back in the cupboard so I don't OD on sugar. I look into the fridge for some water, and to my surprise the fridge is still cold.

 _This has to be the only one in the wasteland that is still cold._

I open the fridge and inside a small amount of stuff. Inside is some Nuka-Cola, some leftover rice, and some leftover turkey or chicken, and a brownie.

 _This is actually food! It could be radiated, but it's been in here for 200 years, so it could be edible. I'm gonna have to thaw it out though. Which that means,_

I look over to the stove.

 _Getting this to turn on._

I close the fridge, and walk over to the stove. I start turning up the heat, and surprisingly it works. I go over to the sink, turn on the facet, but dirty water comes out, so I find a pot, put some of the water in it, and boil it.

 _That should make it somewhat clean, there may still be rads though._

I get a pan, put it on the stove, take the chicken out of the fridge, and put it on the pan. While watching it thaw out and heat up I start to think.

 _This is going to be the first real meal I've had in 200 years. Living off of sugar bombs for two days was terrible. It was great for the first bowl, but it kind of just lost its charm._

I look around the room.

 _I think Diamond City can wait a day, this is possibly the safest I've been for the past two days, maybe after I am done with this meal, I would like for a guitar at the music shop near here._

I go into the cupboard and find a cup, and in one of the drawers, I found a spatula. I turn around the chicken, and notice that it had turned golden brown.

 _Now just the other side._

I get the cup and pour some of the water in there. While the chicken is still heating up, I set the cup on the table, and I find a plate and some utensils and put them next to the cup. I head back over to the chicken and flip it over. The other side is golden brown. I turn off the stove and walk back over to the plate, pick it up and put the chicken on it, place it back down at the table, sit down at the table, and eat. The first bite hits my mouth, and it burns.

 _Fuck! I forgot to not eat hot food right away. That's what happens when you haven't eaten a warm meal in forever._

Before I take the next bite, I blow on it first to cool it off somewhat, but not much, as I figure out while I'm chewing. In order to make it go down so it doesn't burn my taste buds, I chew really fast and swallow. By the time I get to the seventh bite, it is already cool enough to finish the rest. After I finish eating, I put the dish, utensils in the sink. I walk over to cup, and while walking over to sink I chug it and put it in the sink. I go over to my equipment, and check to see if everything is there. I look through all the pouches to see. Combat rifle, shotgun, pistol, sleeping bag, water, food, radaway, grenades. After everything is fine, I sling it over my back, and don't forget to put on the pip boy. As I'm walking out of the door, I try to keep a mental note of the room. Outside the door, I look up and see the room number.

 _Okay, so number 3. Make a mental note of that Nora, now it's time to find a guitar._

I ascend down the steps of the building slowly with my pistol drawn out, ready for any people looking for trouble. After an extra 20 minutes of descending, I finally make it out of the door, and into the still raining sky of Boston. I start to walk down the street past the Lexington Apartments and down the road. I turn the corner and think.

 _Now if I remember it should be just down this street and to the left._

I carefully walk down the street with weapon still in tow. Looking left and right to see if anyone wants me dead. Guess not. I reach the corner of the store, and look at the sign.

 _Randal's Music Store, god the memories here._

I open the door and hear the bell. Surprisingly the lights are still on, and I can see on the racks some pianos, bass guitars, electric, acoustic, banjos, accordions, cellos, and other varieties. I walk over to the acoustics and pick up one. An Indiana one. I set down my bag, and find a stool to sit on. With my left hand on the fretboard, and my right ready to pick the strings, I breathe.

 _Let's see if I still remember how to play._

I strum the first note, my fingers pluck the strings gracefully, alternating between the A and B string, and the D and high E string. I find a sequence of the chords that sound great together, and start to hum. Before I know it, I'm playing "Guilty Cubicles" by Broken Social Scene. I repeat the intro over and over, and then hum the second guitar part. In the middle of a music shop holding my own little concert, then while still playing the G string, I switch it to the solo of "Smells Like Teen Spirit", the fingers having their own little party on the fretboard. Then top it all off with a cover of "I Don't Want To Step The World On Fire" by The Ink Spots.

 _Such a fitting song choice. The world has gone to shit from nuclear fire. Whole family is gone and you play this one. Good job, Nora, now don't play this to anyone else, or they are gonna kill ya._

I decide to take the guitar with me. I don't forget to get a strap, a case, picks, and a couple of sets of extra strings just in case. I put it all the case with the guitar, pick up the book bag, put it over my shoulder, and walk out with the guitar in one hand and a gun in the other, and walk back down the way, I came. Up the same steps I walked down, and into the same room, I found. Everything is the same, but the only thing different is the guitar by the door.

 **Before I start the blurb, I'd like to thank the 24 people who decided to spend some their life, and read the first chapter of this fanfic. I don't think you understand how much it means to me to see it go from 26 people one day, then come back from school and see it shoot up to 51. Thank you everyone who has read it from the bottom of my heart. This chapter is a bit short, but important (every chapter in this fic is important by the way), because this shows the absolute peacefulness that Nora didn't have this entire time. Throughout the other chapters she is either, a) killing someone, b) interrogating before killing someone, or c) just a heaping mess of tears. I wasn't even planning on Nora getting the guitar and playing, but after thinking back at chapter 4, I decided what the hell and let her have one. Something to keep her mental state balanced. In the room, however; that was based off of basically what I do from day to day (which is really nothing by the way, but that's not important), for one chapter I didn't want her to fight anyone just to be peaceful. Now that may change in later chapters who knows, but without a shadow of a doubt this has to be my favorite chapter in the entire fanfic. Now with the song choices. In my head I was going through about 90 something songs I could pick from. Some ranged from bands you've never heard of to very popular songs. The first one is a dear song to my heart, it's short and sweet. You should really listen to it. The second one was off the first songs I tried to learn on the guitar, but gave up. A couple months ago I spent 45 minutes doing nothing but trying to the solo (I have the first part down, but nothing else), and the last song, well that's an obvious choice. I mean it is Fallout after all. It would be like pizza without cheese. It just wouldn't work. In the next chapter _I PROMISE YOU_ that Nora will head to Diamond City. I'm running out of words, so uh... yeah, do what you love and stick to it. See you in Chapter 6.  
**


	6. Doctors and Moans

_I can see myself laying there on the table. Which is weird, because I'm not even in my own body, but outside of it. It looks like it's an operating table or something. I see a man who looks like a doctor is giving out what I'm thinking to be plastic surgery. Except it looks like he fucked it up, and has left half my face absolutely unrecognizable. I hear him saw, while he tries to fix it._

" _If you hadn't been such a mistake then maybe this wouldn't have happened. Now you've ended up just like Earl. Oh well, once I'm through with you, you're going to wish you visited him."_

 _As he takes one of his tools he slowly starts to cut off the top layer of skin. Slowly and precisely, every individual cut he does, I can feel it. Every sharp stab into my face. He does this 6 more times until he is finally at the muscle. I can feel my own blood pouring out as he takes it off. He finally decides to cut near the top of my head, and he drives in deep trying to reach my brain. After about 2 minutes of struggling, he finally reaches it, and pulls it out slowly. Once he takes it out, he admires it like it was a child, then sets it into a vat of liquid. All of a sudden, he starts to go lower, and lower, and lower, and lower down my body until he reaches my genitalia. He then takes his scalpel and starts to scoop up my-_

I shoot up out of bed in a cold, drenched sweat. I'm shivering from head to toe. With tears running down my face, i'm touching around my face to see if it's still there. Thank god it is. Then I start to go lower and see if it is there, and thank the divines it is. I walk out of the bed, go into a corner, and start to cry. While my head in my knees, I'm thinking.

 _Who the hell was that? Why was I there, on that table. Who is Earl? Why was my entire face absolutely messed up. Why didn't I move, and try to defend myself. Why was he going lower and lower. I gotta head to Diamond City now! There has to be something bad about this place._

I grab my bookbag, put on my pipboy, and take the guitar and walk out the door. With my pistol in hand, I walk down the steps. I don't even close the door. I leave it wide open for the person who stumbles across that place.

 _Good luck to them._

I walk down the steps, and out the building, and walk across the bridge towards the baseball stadium.

 _I only went there one time with Nate, but I remember it was just straight path past this bridge, I should be able to find the street._

I continue past the bridge, and onto the road in front of me. I walk past all the ruined structures and dead skeletons littering the streets. I turn the corner and see the stadium. It is possibly the only structure I've seen so far that is mostly intact. I walk around it marveling the sheer scope of it. I head around to the entrance and see a woman having an argument with the intercom.

"Danny Sullivan, open this gate right now!"

The man on the intercom speaks up, "Piper I'm sorry, I can't open right now. Mayor's orders."

 _Mayor? Is this a town?_

"You can't leave me out here! Who else is going to put out a report every week?"

"We'll get Sheng to do it, he doesn't do much else."

"The damn water boy! He doesn't even know the alphabet." She lowers her voice. "Look Danny, I'll give you some _special_ if you let me in."

The way she says it makes it sounds like she wants to fuck him.

"Uh… I uh," I can hear him stammer over his words. "JOHN OPEN THE GATE!"

Another voice comes through the intercom.

"But the mayor said-"

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK WHAT THE MAYOR SAYS! I'M TRYING TO GET SOME PUSSY HERE!"

"Alright Danny, I'll do it."

"You're the best dude."

I hear a button click, and then the front of the baseball stadium opens up. I can see the entrance of the baseball stadium, what used to be the ticket collector booth is now the place where the main guard of the gate is, Danny who I assume is sitting there with a giant shit eating grin on. The person who I guess is the mayor is yelling at Piper. I walk over.

"Piper, I told you not to slander my name in the paper again, and you've done three time in the same report!"

The mayor is wearing a battered fedora and a dirty gray suit. A man who is a tad overweight with his rodeo ready mustache is screaming at her. All the while she is also yelling back at him.

"Well mayor, if you actually cared for the people instead of eat and drink beer in the Upper Stands, then maybe I would _consider_ stop slandering you!"

"I do take care of my people! By getting rid of the ghouls in this city, these people can actually live and thrive instead of starve."

"What do the ghouls have to do with any of that! You know for a fact that you're the one who eats all the food!"

"Well you know what I think-," he turns over to me. "Tell me what do think of the freedom of the press."

"Well I think it's gre-" Piper exclaims

"Can I give my answer," I look at her, and she grumbles, I turn back at the mayor and say, "Well in the right place it is good, showing off the good of the community and such, but if it is used to talk bad about someone, then it would be a bad idea."

"You see Piper I told you the newspaper is corr-."

I cut him off, "I never said that it was corrupt, I only said that if you defame someone with no evidence then that wouldn't be fair. Now if you excuse me mayor, I'm going to head into the city now." and with that I walk into the city with Piper and the mayor's screams in the background getting softer and softer.

 _The changed and entire baseball stadium into a fucking city!_

I stare in amazement. The sheer amount of people walking around is astonishing. I start to walk down the stands, and the second I enter the main area, a little girl hands me a newspaper.

"Here," she says handing me the paper, "Learn about the truth of the synth Mayor McDonough."

I take it and start to glance over it.

 _The synth threat has been an all too real situation in Diamond City. Ever since the night were the synth killed six people… and so what if people think I'm fucking crazy! That doesn't stop the fact that McDonough is a synth. Who else would leave the cap of the toothpaste, a synth that's who! No one even understands…. to you dear reader if you think otherwise, write to the Publick Occurrences mailbox, and I will get back to you._

I crumble up the paper, "This is a bunch of bullshit." I throw it into the trashcan. As I continue walking down the main area, my attention draws to a man who has a pointy haircut that looks like to be the local barber. I step up to his stand, and he says to me.

"First time in Diamond City, well no problem, I, John, can give you the haircut of your dreams."

I look at him and say, "Sure I could get rid of this ponytail, how much do I owe you."

"15 caps."

"Sure," I dig out of my pocket and take out the caps, "Here it is."

"Step right up."

I sit down at the chair, and starts to do his handiwork. He takes out the ponytail, and shorten the hair from my shoulders to just above my mouth. He also dyes it blond. After he finishes I say.

"Wow, this is really good."

"It's all in the wrist."

I stand up from the chair and before I walk away I speak up.

"Hey, John was it?"

"Yeah."

"Do you know if there are any clothing stores?"

"Yes, actually just next to the store, down those set of stairs," He points down the stairs. "and through that door is Fallon's Basement. I even bought this jersey from there."

"Thank you."

"No problem," I start to walk away. "and make sure you come back."

I nod at him, and walk down the steps and through the door into the store.

I enter into a place filled top to bottom with dressers, clothing racks, and hangers. The lady who I assume is the manager of the place is in the back, smoking a cigarette. She and I lock eyes, I smile, and she calls me over for business.

"First time here in the store?" She blatantly says

"Yes," I say "this is my first time."

"Let me give you some tips. Absolutely no haggling."

"Got it."

"Good, now what will it be?"

She pulls out a variety of clothes. Tuxedos, mechanic jumpsuits, jerseys, hats, some sunglasses, and some fatigues. I gloss over the clothes until, I see one I like. A leather coat, I point at it, and say.

"I'd like this one, how much would it cost me?"  
"Hm, the leather coat, well I'd say around 30 caps."

"Okay, here you go."

I hand her the caps, and with the leather coat in my backpack, I walk out of the store, and into the city again. I walk past all of the weapon, chems, and medical areas, and walk down an alleyway. As I'm walking down the alleyway, I freeze. It's the guy from my nightmare. The same coat, googles, face structure, everything about him is the same. The same way he walked. He walks over to me and says in the most bone-chilling way.

"Why such a down face, I can make it look better at my surgery center. Come on down if you ever need to _disappear._

I hurry down the alleyway, and run into someone. Without even looking at them I ask.

"Do you know where the nearest inn is?"

"Yeah, its just on the right-"

With even letting them finish their sentence, I sprint over to the inn. As I enter inside it, I look around and notice that it is the dugout off the baseball team. Except it has been changed completely to be used for a tavern type look. I walk on over to the bar and see the bartender telling a story to the patron.

"So I was telling him that you couldn't fry a mirelurk claw, and what does he do-" says the bartender

"What does he do Vadim?" Says the patron

"He decides to fry it, and goes and blows up the pan!"

"Why did it do that?"

"Because the claw, is chock full of tiny pieces of uranium, and when it comes near heat BOOM! It goes off."

"Is the guy alright?"

"Oh he's fine, just a few radaways and stimpacks couldn't handle. Now-" he looks at me, "looks like we have a new customer."

I step up to the counter, and ask in the most slurred, rushed voice ever. "Do..yove havepen to hae a bed?"  
"Woah, woah slow down, say it again."

I cough, "Do you happen to have a bed?"

"Yes, my brother Yefim handles those. YEFIM!"

His brother walks over.

"Yes, Vadim."

"Give this poor woman a room, she's about to faint."

He points to the room down the hall.

"The room is the giant 2 on the door, you can pay 10 caps when you feel better."

"Thank you." I say and scurry into the room.

I place my stuff down all over the room, and fall into a chair. I'm sweating all over my body. Shivers running up and down. If I were to die right now, then it would be better than what I'm experiencing now. I sit there for about two hours, just trying to breath. I think about leaving until I hear Danny and Piper finish up their drinks, and start to stumble over to their room. I go over to the wall, and can make out some words.

"Oh, Danny I promised you didn't I."

"You did, and I will make it up to you."

I can hear some giggling coming from Piper, and also what sounds like clothes being taken off.

"Oh Danny, I never knew it was so big."

"Well, I'm a grower not a shower."

"I can tell."

"Now show me what that mouth can do."

I start to gravitate from the wall to the bed.

For the next 3 hours it is just the sounds of loud moaning, pounding, skin upon skin being clapped together, and slurping sounds. I can assume it's almost ending, because Piper is about to reach her 5th climax of the night. I hear her screaming at the top of her lungs, and then silence. I'm going to guess that they fell asleep into each others arms or whatever. It was almost like sports, it's great if you're playing, but if you're not then it is just weird. I feel almost dirty after that. I check the time on my Pip Boy.

11/1/2227 4:56 AM

I say, "Fuck this shit, I can finally go to sleep. Loud as fuck neighbors won't stop moaning and shit. Go to the goddamn wasteland if you want to get freaking, not here."

I literally jump into the bed and pass out.

 **Piper and Danny getting it on ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). Danny was such a dull character in the game, I had to have something for him to look forward to after his shift. In the outline it was going to be that Nora was going to help Piper hand out newspapers to the people of Diamond City, but that obviously derailed when Nora saw Doc Crocker. That nightmare in the beginning was because, I needed something to get her out of that room, and also give her something to make her look over her shoulder while in the city. The barber part was mostly for giving her a new identity or something. I was gonna have her go to the surgery center, but that's not yet, and the part when she saw Doc Crocker besides the beginning of the chapter, had to be the creepiest part. "Come down if you ever need to disappear." Yikes, that is one crazy dude. I am also terrible at writing lemon, smut or whatever you want to call it, so I just settled with some phrases I've learned from** ** _educational videos_** **on the subject to describe the scene, but 3 hours good god that's a long time. Especially just hearing that while you are trying to think. Anyway, Nora is going to meet Nick Valentine in the next chapter. So peace.**


	7. Surgery and Machines

I wake up very slowly. Like so slow that a brahmin could walk faster than me. I look at the time on the Pip Boy

11/2/16 10:38 AM

 _If I still had a job, I would just call in sick, but since it got nuked, I guess I can just relax now._

I exit the room, and head over to Yefim, and hand him the caps. He thanks me and I say,

"Hey Yefim."

"Yes," he states.

"Do you have some room I could rent out for my personal use?"

"What a hotel!" he starts to laugh.

"No, a place where I could pay for rent or something for a month of something?"

"Ah, room 3. No one uses it so I guess you could use that, but the month's rent is 160 ca-"

"Deal." I had him the caps.

"Room 3 is all yours."

I gather my stuff from the other room, and place it in room 3. It's a smaller room, but it is further away from Piper and Danny so that's good. No more having to deal with loud fucking from the opposite room. I put my guitar next to the bed. I put my leather coat over the leathers, put on the backpack, and walk out of the inn.

As I'm about to walk down the alleyway, I see a sign that says, "Valentine's Detective Agency"

 _Guessing that could help find Nate's killer_

I head down the other way, and enter into the door. I am greeted with an extremely small space. A chair, and two desks with clutter all around them. I see a woman and what looks like to be a robot conversing. They turn around and greet me.

"Hi, the name is Ellie." the woman says

"The name's Nick, Nick Valentine." the robot says

I greet them both, and sit down in the chair. I ask Nick some questions.

"Hey Nick, I saw on your sign that you're a detective."

"Been that way ever since I was made."

"Made?"

"Yeah," he knocks on his face, "can't you tell?"

"Are you a sy-"

"Synth, yes, but I'm not out to kill anyone. Now enough introductions, tell me what you're problem is."

I hand him the note from my pocket, and he starts to read. Ellie looks over at the note, and says,

"So you're looking for a Mike in Goodneighbor, Nick do you a Mike in Goodneighbor?"

"Can't say I have he says," he looks at me, "Where exactly did you get this note from?"

"A raider I killed had it on him." I tell him.

"Where did you kill him at?"

"Concord."

"Concord, hmmmm," he starts rummaging through his different desks looking for something, until he shouts, "Ah! Found it."

"What is it."

"It is," he shows the document, "The map for the local raider gang near Goodneighbor."

"What does have to do with anything?"

"Just look, they were going sack Goodneighbor, Bunker Hill, then Diamond City, but by you stopping them in Concord, they couldn't continue their plans, and in the note it said if things go south meet Jack in Goodneighbor to get in with the higher ups. If you want to get in touch with him, you got to ask the right people. I would recommend the bartender in "The Third Rail", and the mayor Hancock himself."

"Thank you, so much Nick." I say with a smile on my face, "How much do I owe you."

"Nothing, when you find the man who did it, tell Nick said to shove it up his ass."

"Alright, I will, bye Nick."

Before he can say anything else, I'm already out of the door. I walk over to the noodle stand, and order some, because I haven't eaten in a day, and I need a pick me up. As I'm slurping on the noodles, Piper comes over and sits down next to me. Her hair is still a mess from yesterday. She starts to speak to me.

"Sounds like certain someone needs to get some revenge."

I stop eating, look at her and say, "Do you know how to not be nosy."

"Nope, it's in my nature. Now you sound like you need some help."

"What do you want Piper."

"I need some help handing out newspapers."

"What do I get out of it?"

"I know someone who can make you feel absolutely _wonderful."_

"Who Danny, after hearing what you did with him all night, I don't want any of that near me. He's all yours."

"YOU HEARD!"

"I'm pretty sure Vadin even heard," I start mocking her, "Oh Danny, fuck me harder, ah ah ah ah fuck… Make my asshole stretch! We all heard it Piper, I even counted how many you screamed by the way,"

"Stop it!"

"It was 25 times, 26 if you count that weird noise you made while riding him, but that's to much to describe."

"Damn it, you couldn't just sleep could you."

"Nope, didn't go to bed till almost 5:00 AM."

"Well, are you gonna help me or not."

"Fine, I will."

"Good here are some papers."

I look them over, "What more of your political bullshit."

"Hey, it's the truth!"

"So the truth is making claims with no proof, and somehow people will be convinced that you know the answer to everything in the city."

"Well I, uh-"

"I'm gonna go hand out these papers now," as I start to walk off, I yell, "Make sure you fuck quiet, the upper stands could probably hear you!"

I walk on over to the barber and hands over a newspaper, he takes it and puts down on his dresser, and counties dressing, I walk on over to the shops in the market and give them out to the owners they thank me and take it, the Diamond City Surplus owner was talking about how she knew people were synths all along. After about an hour of hand them out to people, I head back into the hotel, and walk over to Piper's room. I open the door, and of course Piper and Danny are getting it on. I place it down next to them, and yell.

"Hey Piper! Finished handing out the papers!"

She pushes Danny off of her and she chases me out of the room. I laugh all the way outside. I decide to visit one last place. The Surgery Center. I walk down the steps of the dusty, small little place is the center. The most sketchy place I have seen in this city. I see _him_ lean against the wall, and he says.

"Ah, you've made it, I can you're shaking."

He's right, my entire body is shaking.

"Don't be afraid, sit down, the first one is on me. I can make you the _greatest_ person you've ever wanted to be."

I sit down on the chair, and he gets to work. After 30 minutes he finally finishes. I would be lying if I said it was bad. He extended my hips a good amount, but still kept my muscular figure, my lips a little bit fuller, and changed my eyes to a bright blue. After I'm done examining, I say,

"How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing," he says with the same creepy demeanor, "but your body."

"Wait wha-" I can't even finish my sentence, as he uses a paralysis drug. I can't do anything, but lay there. He grabs a table that I haven't seen and lays me down on it. He grabs a machine. It has a buzzsaw at the end of it. He starts it up and it starts to spin extremely fast. I can already imagine it cut through my face.

 _This is just like the fucking nightmare! Please someone, anyone out there just kill this man._

Then I hear him start to say, "If you hadn't been such a mistake, now like Earl," he points to a corpse in corner. "but no mistakes can be erased, only if you weren't so goddamn hard t-"

He can't even finish his sentence as Nick Valentine runs down the steps with Danny behind him, Nick shouts.

"Crocker, stop this shit! This isn't right, now turn off the machine and come with me quietly."

He turns off the machine about 6 inches away from my face. He turns to Nick, and says while reaching into his pocket.

"With you, no I'm not going with you or anyone. All you fuckers are the same, you can never appreciate the _beauty_ and the _canvass_ that is the human body. What do you think happened to Tracy, Ron, or Jermey?"

"You monst-"

"ME A MONSTER!" He is full on screaming at the top of his lungs, "No, you're the monsters for locking up people like me, the ones who can the beauty in anything, make someone anyone they want to be. A world with people like that is not one I want to live in."

He takes the gun and points it at me. Danny and Nick draw their guns, but he stops them.

"Ah ah ah, now synth you wouldn't want to do that. You shoot me and the girl dies. You call in the guards we will be both be dead by the time you come in here."

"What do you want Crocker?"

"I want to continue my work in peace. No interruptions at all. She still isn't," he caress my face. " _Finished"_

"Fine, Crocker, you win, Danny put your gun away."

Danny speaks up "Nick you can't be serious."

"Do it." he says coldly.

Danny complies. Nick says to Crocker,

"Hey Crocker, come over here, I have something tell you."

Crocker with the biggest shit eating grin on his face walks over, and I know that it's going to be the last mistake he will make.

"What is it detective?"

"This."

Without even telling him Danny moves me off the table, wrestles Crocker on the table, and injects him with the drug, and turns on the machine, they take me out of center, and while they close the door, I can hear Crocker's body being cut apart by it. They take me back to the Detective Agency, and lay me on the bed. Nick tells Danny,

"Get Doctor Sun over here, and tell him everything along the way."

"Okay."

He comes back a few minutes later with the doctor in tow. He runs up the steps, and in his panicked state he check my vitals. He sighs in relief and says.

"The drug will only last for a couple of hours, she should be fine." He looks at Nick and tells him, "If she starts to move around send her over to me so I can check on her one last time."

He tells him, "You got it."

The doctor leaves and so does Danny, I'm assuming to get some sweet loving from Piper. Nick and Ellie walk up the steps, and sit in chairs opposite from me and start to talk.

"The one person in a while who wants to do good is at the wrong place at the wrong time." Nick says while lighting a cigarette.

"Nick, you don't know that." Ellie says with her hands on her lap.

"I don't? A person who just shows up out of the blue goes to an inn to sleep, doesn't say a word for the next day, helps the person hand out papers who probably kept her up all night knowing Piper, and goes to get some surgery done. Almost gets her face cut off, and if it wasn't for Danny's lucky guess of checking down there we would have never gotten her out. She would have been shot if Crocker hadn't foolishly come over to me. I can tell she is going to go places."

He looks directly at me and insisted,

"Look kid, don't cry when hell freezes over, because only you can change your life for the better. Whatever hand fate dealt you, you take it and use it to the best of your ability, because you never know when someone needs your help the most." and with that he leaves with Ellie in tow downstairs.

I lie there and ponder on everything he said.

 _I guess it's best not to cry, you almost died, but damn that was the most terrified I've been in my life. I wonder what Nate would have done. Would he have fought back, or would he have just given up and died. Preston too, I wonder if he made it out there, he probably didn't, and the lady and that kid, there probably still there in the diner. Scrubbing away waiting for some lucky traveler to come along, and help them. I think it's time for a change._

After the thought, tears start to run down my cheek.

END OF ACT ONE

 **Ah we finally have the turning point and the title drop. Writing the very end of this chapter I knew that it would be the end of an era for Nora. The one that was a cursing, no fucks giving person, who didn't take crap from anyone, had to experience** ** _near death_** **to finally make a change. She couldn't do it to herself, but her own nightmare changed it. The part with Doc Crocker was originally going to be her get shot and dying, but I was like there was no way in the world I can kill her off. So I had good old Nick and the person who was loud as hell in the room next door. The part when she was mocking Piper was hilarious for me to write, it was like she's loud as hell having sex with Danny, and then she goes off and mocks him. It was great. Now here is the big one. I would like to personally thank the 111 people, (heh heh Vault 111) people who have seen this fanfic and the 47 visitors. It is probably gone up by the time you have read this, but thank you guys from the bottom of my heart. Now I just gotta think of what to use for the next chapter. See y'all in the next one.**

 **Quick little side note. For about 15 minutes, I have been extending this outline like crazy. It's going to be in two acts, and I'm shooting for 20-40 chapters. I have no clue if I'm going to shorten this goal or not, but get pumped, because I have a feeling this next part is going to be more action packed than this act. So yeah get excited all 111 of you lucky people who have read this. :)**


	8. Kisses and Wishes

I get up from the bed.

 _Did I just move?_

I rotate my arms clockwise, then my head in a circle, and then a pinch on my arm to make sure I'm not dreaming.

 _Yep, I can move now. First things first, let's try and get out of bed._

I adjust myself next to the bed so I can stand up. The second I take a step forward, I fall forward and tumble comically all the way down the steps. Ellie rushes over to me to see if I'm alright, but Nick is trying to hold in a laugh. I get back up, dust off my clothes, and walk over to Nick. I tell him,

"I'm gonna go for a walk."

"Okay," he says trying not to laugh "just go over Doctor Sun for a little checkup he wants you to take."

"Sure."

As I walk out of the door, I can hear Nick laughing like a madman. I head down the alleyway, and go towards the doctor. While I'm heading there, I start to actually enjoy life. From the little sounds of the birds chirping, the industrial water purifiers working, salesmen making their deals. It's almost like when I walked into the room in the Lexington Apartments.

 _I wish I can go back to that time. That was the most peaceful moment of my entire life. Nothing could ever compare to that. Maybe except now._

I finally reach the doctor after my nature stroll, and as he checks my signs he says,

"Just to let you know, Danny told me all about what happened in the surgery center. Now I know I can't make up for the damages emotionally, but I would like to give you free healthcare for life. Any type of damage, radiation, or addiction you have, I will get rid of for free."

I say softly, "Thank you."

"Looks like we are done, I'm guessing you will be on your way."

"Yeah."

I leave the doctor and start to walk near the direction of the inn. I have to talk things out with Piper. As I walk into the door. I can already hear Piper and Danny going at it.

 _They never stop do they._

I walk on over to their room, and wait patiently for Danny to leave. As he stumbles over of the door, he says to me.

"Watch out, she's crazy in the head."

"Thanks… I guess."

I head on in, and Piper is just fully naked on the couch. With a look of disgust I close the door. I shake my head and sit in the chair beside her. She looks at me and says,

"So whatcha want."

I shake my head about five times and say,

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"For mocking you and Danny making love all the time."

"It's alright. It's not even that long."

"Are you saying as in di-"

"No, as in time. I think you were just imaging things."

"I'm pretty sure that it was three hours, I couldn't even sleep, because you two lovebirds were going crazy."

"Lovebirds!" She starts cracking up, "Where did you get that idea?"

"Well I thought with all the fucking you two do, you were in a relationship?"

"No, no, no Nora. He pays me."

I stare in disbelief.

"How much does he even pay you?"  
"70 caps an hour."

"Jesus."  
"Yeah, it's great," she stares at me with lustful eyes. "Now, if you're looking for some alone time with me," she licks her lips, "I

can give you a discount."

"Uh, Piper what are you doing?"  
"Nothing, honey just let me do all the work."

She literally pounces on me and starts to undress me.

"Piper, get the fuck off!"  
"Nope, you are going to stay here, and love it, whether you want to or not."

"Piper, I was only trying to-"

She starts to go lower. She feels around my vagiana with her index finger, I let out a soft little moan.

"Doesn't that feel good."

"Fuck ye-," I stop and push her off. "Damn it Piper listen! I'm not trying to fuck you! I was coming here to try and see eye to eye, but I guess there's no need in that! So while I douse myself in holy water, you can just stay here and be all slutty." I walk over to the door, "Here's you're caps." I throw at her 15 caps. "Thanks and bye!" I close the door behind me.

I head over to room 3 and just sit on the bed and stare at the wall.

 _What in the fuck was that. Did Piper really think I was going to let that happen. I mean it did feel sort of good, but I'm not part of the other side. No I am one hundred percent straight, straight as a .50 bullet, ah damn that's curved. Um… straight as a spoon, fuck that's circular, ah got one! Straight as a straight line. Perfect! That is absolutely perfect! Hi-five me. I gotta get out of here._

I start to walk out of the inn, but before I can Danny notices me, whistles and says,

"Woo! I told you she was crazy!"

"Fuck off." I tell him as I walk out.

I head over to the radio station to talk to Travis about being more confident. I walk in the very small room of room/studio. The control panel and microphone are the first things you see when you walk in the door. I can see Travis stare up and down at me, and when I walk over to sit in the chair in front of him, he gets red in face and looks away. I say the first words,

"Hi, Travis."

"Ha..ha hi." He stutters

"I was listening to your radio station, and while the music selection is fine and all, it's just that your confidence is not there at all."

"Wha.. wha what do you mean?"

"I mean, look at you, you're shaking just seeing me." He is shaking from head to toe.

"It's just that… I.. well."

"Well what?"

"I'm just nervous… around people.. I don't know."

"Hm," I cup my chin my hand.

 _How can I possibly make him confident. He's never gonna be recognized by anyone. He won't ever get a girl acting like this. Ah! I know what to do._

"Travis look at me," I stare directly into his eyes, "Yeah," he does the same

"What I'm about to means absolutely nothing okay, but you may see it that way."

"Whaa-"

I don't him time to react as I kiss him on the lips, he stops in his tracks, it's almost as if he is like a statue. I can hear his heart beating extremely fast. I get back up and tell him.

"You can start breathing again."

I can see him visibly exhale, he looks at me with the biggest smile on his face. He speaks up for the first time without stuttering.

"Thank you. I'll give you personal shoutout on my radio. I'm gonna need your name."

"Nora."

"Alright Nora, thank you for that. I think I finally see what you are talking about. I'll get back to the radio. See ya around."

"Yeah, you too."

I walk out of the door.

I start walking towards the water purifier to talk to Sheng, and while I'm going towards there I start to think.

 _His face must have been burning up. I can see him going great places in life. He'll get a wife, kids, a house outside the city. Have an amazing job as a radio host. I can see him being the blinding hope for the people of the wasteland._

I turn on the radio extremely fast. I can feel his words through my bones.

 _I like to thank a special someone, someone who helped me feel certain type of happiness. She told me nothing was going to come out of it, and nothing will, but_ _thank for making me have a greater sense of life. So thank you again, Nora. For making me feel confident for the first time in my life. Now for "Dear Hearts and Gentle People"._

As I walk over to his house I turn off the radio. He is sitting by the porch, and he looks over to me and says,

"Hiya lady."

"Hey, Sheng." I tell him,

"How do you know my name?"

"I overheard Piper saying it while she was yelling at the mayor."

"Oh, she does that a lot."

"I can tell."

"Now, what would like, a tour, a sample, or," he gets up and starts digging through a box, and pulls out something. "how about a souvenir from the gift shop?"

"Thank you," I take the item from him and put it in my pocket. "I actually wanted to learn about how you started this."

"Well three years ago, the previous owner died and they had an action to see who wanted it. I was the only person who went, so they gave me the property. I just added the gift shop. On certain days I give supply Vadim with crates of water, and give Travis a crate too, for making me laugh at his awkwardness." He pauses, "Are you the girl he talked about?"

"Yes," I give him a little smile, "I am."

"Woah," his eyes widen, "You must have done something pretty crazy to boost his confidence."

"Yeah it was pretty crazy."

"So, Nora… it's alright if I call you that?"

"Yes it is."

"Good, I just wanted to know, do you plan on leaving Diamond City."

I never really thought of that. If I was going to go to Goodneighbor soon.

 _Ever since the surgery incident, I've felt an almost sense of calmness. Like nothing can get me angry again. Except with Piper, she is just insane, but I guess I'll stay for a little bit._

"I do planning on leaving, but not until early in the morning, you'll be asleep by then anyway."

"Do you think I'm a little kid? Maintaining this purifier is no joke."

"Alright, alright," I start to chuckle, "You're not a kid, but you're one of the most mysterious people in this town. Always in your room hiding out from the rest of us."

"I guess I do, but that's only because I got to work on the purifier."

"Sheng, you're a boy, not a kid, have fun, run around do stupid sh-, do stupid things, live life instead of being cooped up in your house all the time."

"You were gonna say shit weren't you."

"Hey, don't say that."

"I'm not a kid though."

"I'm your elder, you can't say that to me."

"You were yelling that at Piper in the market."

"YOU HEARD!"

"Yeah, it was pretty loud to. I even heard rumors that she touched yo-"

"Enough, Sheng."

"I'm guessing that it did happen then."

I look away and say quietly, "It was only a little touch."

"What was that? A little louder." He says.

"It was only a little touch." I say a bit louder

"Speak up."

"It was only a little touch." even louder

"I need the dogs to hear it."

"IT WAS A LITTLE FUCKING TOUCH!" I'm so loud that someone wakes up. I don't even care.

"Ha, you cursed."

"You little brat."

"Well Nora, great talk, but I think it's time for me to sleep."

"I thought you're not a child it's too early."

"Check the time."

I check my Pip Boy and it says it's 2:00 AM. I start to get up and say.

"Well Sheng, see you later, or whenever I come back."  
"See ya."

"Bye." I say as walk all the way back to the hotel, as I'm walking there I start to think.

 _This city is beautiful. I never realized how great it actually is. When I first came in here, I was just trying to escape something. When I was getting mad at Piper always sleeping with Danny, but didn't know that he paid her. Which is a waste of money I guess, he could find someone so much better. Oh, and Travis. I have a feeling he is going to be a great person later in his life. When I first heard him in the vault, I thought he would never amount to nothing, but he was only like that, because he was scared. Scared of what people would think of him. If he keeps up with the confidence he may get a girl. Will that girl be me, probably not, but that kiss I gave him was just to help him understand someone out there cares for him, whether sexual or not. I have seen too many girls over the years play with guys emotions using them for their own pleasu-_

I freeze.

 _I'm doing the exact same thing._

I run all the way back to his radio station, and open the door, and just stare at him. He stares at me and says,

"You look like you came in a hurry, I'm guessing you're here for me." he says with a confident grin.

"I need to make something up to you, I would only be playing with your emotions if I didn't go through with this. By not even dating you, you would have a deep regret in your heart for not taking a chance, so I'm gonna be the one to take this chance. Will you have a date with me before I leave tomorrow."

"Baby, I'm all yours."

"I'm not your baby Travis, let's just take it slow."

"Alright, so what time should I come to the inn."

"No, no you stay here. I coming to see you."

His mouth is open, I can feel the confidence starting to drain.

"Yo..your..gonna see..me?!"

"Yes, I am."

"I gotta buy a table or something."

"You do that," as I walk out of his trailer, I say, "oh and my favorite color is green."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Bye Travis."

"Bye, Nora." and with that I walk out of his trailer, and walk all the way to the inn with a smirk on my face. I go back to room 3, and change into my vault suit to sleep in. I lay down, and try to sleep, but I can't. I don't get any sleep that night.

 **Nora and Travis, yep it's official, I have decided to let her have a romantic interest. While writing the part when she kisses Travis, I was like there is no way that she will be anything more with him than that, but then I thought about how if someone did that to me, and nothing came out of it, I would be very angry with the person. That happened to someone I know twice, and both times he was extremely pissed about it. Now the part with Piper was interesting, because I was gonna have that the two of them go at it like rabbits, but before Nora was about to cross the threshold of no return, she pushed her off. The part she was saying how straight she was, I was thinking about how those dude-bros try and tell you how straight they are. Like "I'm as straight as a flagpole." or something like that. It was a pretty funny scene to write. The thing with Sheng was a little comical side of the chapter. When Nora got a bit louder as the annoyance went on, and she finally snapped at him was funny, but yeah now I got to incorporate the love interest into the outline. That will probably take a bit. Anyway see you in the next chapter.**


	9. Diner and Songs

I decide to leave the hotel an hour early. I know Travis probably can't sleep anyway, so who cares. I change out of my vault suit, and into the road leathers. I sling my guitar over my back, and bring some sugar bombs for breakfast, and a pistol on me for just in case. I check my Pipboy for the time

11/3/2277 5:06 AM

 _Eh, he should be fine_

I start to head on over to his trailer. As I'm walking down the street, I can see the security making their rounds. I'm minding my own business until one calls me over.

"Hey miss, where are you going at this time of day."

I get sassy at him, "Is that any of your business?"  
"No, but for the safety of the city it is."

Not wanting an argument at this time I say, "I'm going to see Travis."

He stops for a second and says, "Wait are you the person who gave him that confidence boost?"

"Yes, you are officially the second person to ask me that."

"I'm sorry, I just want to thank you, because of you, I actually like him now. Go on and get him."

I scoff and walk away. I am almost ten steps away from his door, and I freeze.

 _Should I even open the door. Just standing here makes me feel nervous. I have a ton of butterflies going through my stomach right now. I haven't felt like this since Nate and I's wedding night. I should knock on the door and see if he is awake._

I knock once, no answer, I knock again, no answer. I knock for the third time and hear nothing. I start to walk away, and then I hear him yell from the trailer.

"Give me a second!"

I turn around and wait for him to open the door.

 _Fuck this, I'm opening it._

I run up and open the door for myself, and I'm shocked by what I see. He set up a table up with ceramic bowls, cups, and utensils. On the plates he has some salisbury steak, and some tatos flaked around the steak, and to top it all off he has a blue tablecloth on top of it. He set up the chairs in his room to face each other. I stare at him and say with a chuckle.

"What are you doing?"  
"I actually don't know," he is holding two things of mutfruit. "I'm gonna put these back."

"You do that."

"I will." he puts them back on the counter. He walks over to the table and sits down, I sit down on the opposite side of him. We just stare at each other, but I pipe up and say the first words.

"This is a nice place you got here."

"Yeah, built it myself."

"You're lying."

He laughs, "You caught me, I just found this sitting here by the boat a few years back, it was a shithole when I found it."

I laugh a bit.

"I added some lights out in the front, a little control booth, and a microphone. Hit record and the rest is history."

"Really, because I thought it took you even longer to be recognized in Diamond City."

"It did take a while to be seen as the laughing stock of Diamond City, but ever since you came along this city has been doing great."

"What great things have I've been doing?" I say while peering into his eyes.

"Well this," points at the table, "You helped kill a crazy doctor, handed out newspapers to the city, and even helped a boy be a kid again."

"Yeah, that is true."

"You see what someone can do in one day. You helped me overcome my fears and learn to be confident in myself, and which in turn got me a date. This city needs you more than you think."

I stop for a while and think about what he said.

 _Damn, he is right. In one day I've done so much. To what thought was just going to be a pitstop to the bigger goal, led me into one of the most chaotic days of my life. Almost dying, giving some lucky boy a kiss on the lips, and letting a kid see that it's not just all about work. When Nick said that you never know when someone needs your help the most made me cry. It finally made me realize that life is not just about me, but it is about helping other people. I'm about to help Travis again._

He says as I start to get up, "Was it something I said?"

"Yes," I tell him, "The thing you said got me thinking," I grab my guitar case, and move over to the bed, "you mind if I sit here."

"Sure, I don't mind."

"Okay." I take it out of the case, I do quick tuning, and start to play. I just start strumming random chords together, seeing what will make do, I find a combination of chords I like and start to sing "Marketfresh" by Broken Social Scene. It's all the same until the very end, instead of using instruments I sing acapella

"Oh, I'm frozen, I'm frozen, I'm frozen"

I repeat it four times and then stop. I can feel Travis's mind trying to figure out what to rate it. I hear him say three simple words.

"I loved it."

My entire face turns red, and I stammer out, "You're..bul..bullshitting me!"

"I'm serious, it was great."

"You have to be kidding."

"I'm not, play some more."

"Well alright, since somehow it was good."

I play for the next 4 hours. I play some classics that he knows, and we both sing along to them. Some songs that he has never heard of. Some originals. By the end of it my voice has been straining so much that I can barely speak. I put the guitar down and ask him.

"Do you have any water?"

"Yeah," he get some the crate with Sheng's logo on it, and he gives one to me

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. How long have you been playing for?"

"About 17 years."

"Wow. So have you been in a band or anything."

"I was in one when I was younger, we would play at small venues though, we never made it to the big leagues. It kind of just fizzled out. I would play the lead guitarist, but never sing."

"So that means I'm the first person to hear you sing."

"Yeah, you win a gold star." I say sarcastically.

I go over next to him and touch him right on the forehead, and tell him, "That would be your gold star, except I don't have one."

He touches his forehead and says, "Thank you"

"Your welcome." I move back over to my bag and take some sugar bombs and start to eat them, I offer him some, but he declines. I continue eating and he says,

"Don't you have to go soon. You know to whatever bigger plan you have to do."

"You're right Travis, I have to leave, I don't even know when I'll be back, but while I'm gone I'll be listening to you on the radio. So I don't forget your voice."

I walk over to him and kiss him on the lips.

"This is to remember me by."

He stops, and says, "Hold on."

He kisses me back. After he pulls back, we just lock eyes with each other. Until I pull him into an embrace and whisper to him.

"Don't forget to shout me out on the radio."

He says, "I won't."

I let go first pack up my things, and walk out, but before I do, I give him the biggest smile ever, and he does the same. I close the door, and turn on the radio and wait for the broadcast.

 **This was a short little fluff chapter that I had to write. After the whole thing the day before, I had to make the date a chapter on its own. If it was just in the beginning of a chapter it would have to be rushed into going to Goodneighbor. I realize that Nora can't stay in Diamond City forever, because we haven't even gotten to the good part of the story yet. Like the Glowing Sea or even _. I can't say who it is, because you are just gonna have to find out. Even the blurb is short, because just like the chapter, it is short and sweet. Also "Marketfresh" is great song, you should look it up.**


	10. Talking and Butt Grabs

I can feel it start to drizzle. I rush over the inn all the while Travis is talking on the radio.

" _How lucky can one guy be?" the words of Dean Martin finally rang true yesterday and today. After getting a kiss from a girl, she came over today and we had a little chat, she played some tunes on her guitar, and it was great. Nora if you get the chance again, you should play a song on the radio, I'm sure the people will love it. Anyway enough rambling about my personal life, here's a word from our sponsors…_

"I'd love to Travis, but I don't have the time right now." I say out loud while heading into the bar. I walk in Vadim calls me over and says,

"You've made the boy a man!"

"I did?"

"Who else would have done it. He is no longer stumbling over his words."

"I know, I'm happy for him."

"You seem pretty mellow about it."

"I'm not though, I was just over his house today."

He gets even louder, "What time did you go!?"

"Almost at 6 AM"

He gets quieter, "Heh, I was asleep by then. Anyway," he leans in, "So what did you do, sleep with him?"

"No," I give him a playful punch on the arm, "I only kissed him. We are taking things slow."

"Uh huh, that's what they all say."

"I'm gonna go back to my room now."

"Alright just don't break anything."

"I won't" and with that I walk towards room 3. I can hear Piper and Danny going at it again.

 _Do they even breathe, and I wonder how much money Danny is wasting on her. He's better finding someone who will care for him. Not justing wasting thousands of caps on a quick little fling._

I walk into the room, and shut the door. I put down my stuff, and check through my bag. I check through the different pouches. Everything is in there. I put my leather coat over my clothes, but my backpack on, and walk out. Before I go I say to Yefim,

"I don't know when I'll be back, so here's three months worth of rent."

"Alright, good luck out there."

"Thank you, oh and do you know where Goodneighbor is?"

"I don't know why you would want to go there, but it just to left of the city, and you go right down the road until you see the sign."

"Thanks again, tell Vadim when I get back to give me some of his special bourbon."

"I'll be sure to tell him that."

I walk out of the door, and walk out of the city, and enter the wasteland again. I take a left like he said, and then down the street, and took a right and I can see the glowing neon sign. I step into the front entrance.

My first introduction to the city is one of that it is barely put together. Junk everywhere. A bunch of alleyways, and everywhere. A man where the same leathers as me walks over and says,

"Hey you to pay a contribution scavver."

I look at him with disgust and say, "Who do you think you're calling a scavver?"

"You, no one comes into this city without paying a fee."

"I don't have time for this," I say as I walk past him, but before I go I tell him, "do you know where the mayor is."

"Who Hancock, you'd be lucky if he would let you live after this debacle. He is in his little state house."

I walk towards it without saying a word. I enter the door, and walk up a spiral staircase to the top. I see a ghoul dressed in colonial clothes, and a woman in armor sitting playing a game of chess with him. I walk over to the ghoul, and say,

"Are you Hancock?"

He stops his move mid game, and says,

"The one and only, can't you see I'm in the middle of something."

"It will only be a minute. Do you happen to know where I can find a man named Jack?"

He freezes, "Jack Delancy?!, the biggest crime boss of this side of the coast, why the hell would even want to meet him."

"I fear he may have killed my husband."

"Oh," he stops, "That is serious, good old fashioned revenge is what you want. Well I can't tell where he is at, but Charlie in the 3rd Rail can help you. If you walk out of this place, and go to main street you can't miss it."

"Thank you, Hancock."

I say as I walk out of the door. I go down to main street, and turn into the Third Rail. I walk into it and I'm introduced by the bouncer, we share a little chit chat, and I walk down into the bar.

I'm enthralled by the slow jazz being played and the singer. As she is singing her own blues, I walk over to the bar, and the robot tells me plainly,

"You're here for drinks, if not, then get out."

"I'll get a beer," he hands me some, and I give me the caps, as I start to drink I say, "and some information."

"Ah, so you're looking for some info are ya, well you're in luck, a little song or more caps will do."

I give him 40 more caps.

"What were you looking fo-"

He gets interrupted by a man who walks over and sits down next to me. He tells the robot to get me a drink. He obliges, and he hands me one. I start to drink. I get a little buzzed, but nothing I can't handle. He suddenly grabs my ass and says,

"How about you the two of us, get a room."

"Nope, you sleazeball, I'm gonna break your fucking face if you try that again."

He grabs it even harder.

"What now, bitch."

"This."

I get up extremely fast, and give the man a right hook across the face. He is startled and starts to get up and yells,

"Alright slut, let's go!"

He goes and throws a punch, and I dodge. I hit him in the gut, and he doubles over to the bar. He feels his hand around the table, and finds a bottle, he attempts to smash it over my head. I grab his wrist and twist it. He cries out in pain, with one hand sprained, he tries to kick me in the vagina.

 _Dick move._

I dodge and kick him in the balls, he cries in pain. As I relish in my victory, I turn around and see the guards yelling at me. One of them say,

"Hey! Come over with your hands up!"

Not wanting a fight I peacefully turn myself in. They strip me of my coat, weapons, and backpack. They lead me into a prison cell, I walk in and sit down on the table inside. They leave me and I sit down and start to drift off into sleep.

I'm awoken by the sound of the gate opening. I get up startled and look over. I can see one of the guards motion me to come over. They hand me stuff back, and I say,

"Who let me out?"  
"Him," they point to a man in another leather coat, and a cap.

He walks over and says, "Heya hot stuff."

I tell him plainly, "Don't call me that."

"Alright mental note, don't call girl you just met hot stuff, anyway I got you out, because I like your style. You have a no fucks giving attitude."

"Yeah, I'm trying to get away from that."

"Away from what."  
"Away from being cold hearted asshole."

"Well you're already being one."  
"Really," I give him a glare. "Am I?"

"Yes, you are."  
"What do you want."  
"I want to help you. I saw when you were looking for information from Charlie, and also when the guy grabbed your ass, did I mention you have a great one by the way."  
"It's called doing 150 squats a day. Every single day, and some surgery. You can look, but not touch."

"Alright, alright I won't, but I think I can help you."  
"What with trying to find where Jack is at?"

"Jack as in Jack Delancy?"  
"Yeah, you know who."

He sighs loudly, "Miss, you really don't want to go after him, he is possibly the worst person to ever exist."  
"He killed my husband. I think I have every right to punch his goddamn face in."

"Ah so you're a widow, the reverse revenge tale, you know I met a guy once who was looking for revenge. I was a wee little lad then."  
"What was his name?"

"His name was John. Ah the Lone Wanderer we called him. The saviour of the wasteland, Three Dog would called him our hero. He went missing a couple of years ago, some people still say he is in Little Lamplight."

"Huh, nice story, now are you going to help me or not?"  
"I will you just need to tell me what to do."

"Well here is the thing. I have to find a man named Jack Delancy in god knows where place, and put a bullet or two into his skull. I'd assume you know where he is at, but I doubt it."

"Well don't doubt, because I know exactly where he is at."

"Where?"

"The Glowing Sea."

"What's that?"

"Okay let me give a little history lesson, the commies or the Chinese fired a missile towards Boston, but it missed and land a couple hundred miles away, and that area is the most irradiated place in the entire Commonwealth, and I hear in ground zero some people called "The Children of Atom" worship it."

"Well looks like I'm going there."

"You can't."

"Why not."

"Your skin will peel in about 13 seconds of setting foot there, you got to have to right equipment, and supplies."

"Okay so we will just head to Diamond City, and get them, and then kill Jack."

'You need to have enough firepower to even stand a chance against him. He has the last remnants of the Enclave left in the US there."

"Who are the Enclave?"

"The remains of the US Army."

"The army that I was apart of."

"You were in the army, does that mean you're over 200 years old?"

"Yes, I am 236 years old."

"Then why do you look so young."

"I suck the essence out of virgins." I say sarcastically.

"Really?"

"No you dolt, I was frozen for 200 years in good old fucking Vault 111."  
"You sound like you must hate that place."

"I'd kill the overseer there 6000 times over, but he was already dead before I got to him."

"So you survived the wasteland, went to Diamond City, and came here. How did you manage

that?"

"Well the army does have it's perks." I see him staring at my breasts and saying,

"It sure does."

"Eyes up."

"Sorry, so you are going to need some extra manpower to take this guy on."

"I could just run in there and kill himself."

"If you can even get to the front door then that would be a miracle."

"Why would it?"  
"Because the last 50 people that tried, got ripped apart by machine gun fire."

"Oh."

"So try all you want, you are going to need some help."

"Alright fine, who do we need?"  
"I have a gang I used to roll with back in the day."

"Who was in it?"

"A couple of people named, Piper, Danny, Travis, and Nick."

"I know all of those people."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm dating Travis. Piper tried to fuck me one time. Danny pays Piper to let him fuck her, and Nick is the detective in Diamond City."

"Wow, some girl on girl action, I like it."

"Well I didn't."

"I guess you want to head back to Diamond City?"

"Yeah, I do. I need to get out of this place."

"Alright let's head back, and you can go and make sweet loving to Travis. Hold on, aren't you the girl that he was all giddy about on the radio. Oh shit you are!"

"Yes, yes I am. Can we just get out of here?"

"Yeah, yeah hold up, so what did you do sleep with him."

"I only kissed him, we are taking it slow."

"I wish I took it slow with my last girlfriend, didn't matter, because I fucked four times one night. Ah that was amazing."

"I walking without you now. I'll meet you in Diamond City." I start to walk away, and he starts to catch up.

"Wouldn't want to keep hot stuff waiting."

"Don't call me that."

"Whatever, let's go and get the band back together!"

"You mean gang."

"It was a band for a few moments, but we had a falling out."

"I truly don't care, just let's go find Jack."

"Alright, Nora."

We walk out the door to the jail, out of Goodneighbor, and back into Diamond City.

 **Ah Mccready, he was always the companion I'd never choose in a play through. He just wasn't fun to me, even though I know his perk did an ungodly headshot chance before they patched it. The fight in the bar was a good little action bit to make up for two or three chapters (can't remember) of just peacefulness. Why would you call someone a bitch after you grabbed their butt twice. Like what. The guy obviously deserved to get beat down. The whole two page long chat with Mccready was mostly off the dome. About 5 times while writing, I'm like alright time to wrap it up, but no it just kept going. That was probably the longest convo I have done in this fanfic combined. Anyway my mind is going blank, because I'm about to play some Fallout 4 and build some stuff. See ya, in the next one.**


	11. Singing and Crying

We enter into the city again, and the same sense of calmness comes back to me again. I look at Mccready and tell him,

"You go and find the others, I'm gonna go talk to Travis."

"Alright, I will, you can go and make some sweet loving to him." he says with a smile.

I run over to Room 3, pick up my guitar and go to see Travis. I walk up the same steps of the trailer and knock on the door. He opens it up, and he almost has a heart attack.

"I thought you didn't know when you were coming back." he says.

"Me either, but I just wanted to see you first." I tell him while hugging him.

After his embrace he says,

"You know you are on the air right?"

"Really, I brought the guitar over like you asked."

"Thanks, set it up and I'll introduce you."

As I set up the guitar I can hear start to tell the listeners some of the news.

"The Diamond City mayor has been accused of being a synth again by the reporter Piper. To tell you the truth listeners. I think she is a bit crazy in the head, but that's my business alone. I want to tell you guys something. I've never really introduced the person who has changed my life for the better. Her name is Nora, Nora Anderson, and she'd like to play you a song." He goes over to me and whispers, "Are you ready."

I take a couple of deep breaths and say, "Yeah, I am."

I move up to microphone and say, "Hi, as Travis introduced me I am infact the Nora Anderson, and before you guys ask I'm not sleeping with him. We are taking it slow. This is a cover of Accentuate the Positive by Bing Crosby, the first song I ever heard on this radio station. So enjoy. My fingers move in a robotic way as I start to sing. Throughout the verse I can feel my own nervousness subside, and turn into confidence. I can easily hit the high notes, but the one part I've always messed up is the middle part, when the time signature starts to switch, but to my surprise I nail it perfectly, and start to grin, I don't stop smiling and singing the entire time, when I finally play the last note. I can hear Travis start cheering loudly. I move over and he says into the microphone.

"That was Nora Anderson, with her cover of Accentuate the Positive. It was fantastic by the way."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome, now listens this will be her last performance for a while, because she is going somewhere."

"Actually Travis I have to tell you something."

"What is it, you do know the listeners can hear?"

"That's why I want to talk to at the end of the room."

"Okay, listeners I will be back."

We quietly move over to the side of the room, and I say,

"Mccready is back, and he wants to get the gang back together."

"Mccready is alive?! I thought he died."

"Nope he actually paid for my bail."

"Bail, what did you do?"

"I fought a guy after he grabbed my ass twice."

"Huh, that makes sense. You aren't hurt are you."

"No, the guy didn't stand a chance though."

"That's good, do you know where he is at now?"  
"He is getting the others to round up and take on Jack."

"Jack Delancy!"

"Yes."

"Nora, you know that is suicide right."

"Not if I have you," I kiss him on the lips. He pulls back.

"Nora, this is dangerous you know, I don't want to see you get hurt. You're one of the best things that has happened to me."

To my surprise he starts to cry. Before he gets too loud for the listeners to hear I put his face into my shoulder. I motion him over to the bed, and get on the mic, and tell the listeners.

"Travis and I won't be on for a while, so in the meantime, instead of Travis talking after the songs are over, there will be commercials that were played from 2077. I hope you understand the situation and enjoy your music." I press autoplay.

I walk over to Travis on the bed and wrap him into a hug. He is blowing full on snot bubbles. I keep rubbing his head telling him it's going to be alright. After about 20 minutes of crying he finally speaks up and says,

"Nora, I think we should get ready, wouldn't want to keep Mccready waiting."

"Yeah we should, but listen to me, Travis are you 100 percent okay with this."

"I am," he says as he wipes snot from his nose. "I want to actually help someone for once."

"Alright well need some supplies first. Do you still have that crate from Sheng."

"Yeah, its right over there," he points to crate by the floor.

I walk over and bend over to pick it up, I can tell he is looking at my ass, so I do a little booty shake, and pick it up. I walk it back over to him. I tell him to put as much as we can in the second highest pouch in my bookbag. We end putting 20 bottles in it. I put the book bag on my back and the guitar in the case and we walk out of the trailer. We head over to room 3 and I place the guitar down, but I can hear Piper and Mccready yelling at each other. I open the door of their room to hear what they are saying.

"Come on Pipes! It won't be too long of a journey, Nick and Danny are already aboard why won't you come?" Mccready is yelling at her.  
"Because, that Nora bitch is going to be there! I don't want to be around someone who didn't finish the deed! Why would I want to be around someone like that!" Piper is yelling back.

"Piper you don't need someone like that! I can give you way more than she ever could!"

"You never could, your dick would go limp after 2 minutes! Explain that!"

"I have an issue! That I fixed with medicine!"

"Sure you did! You got to be absolutely stupid if think I will believe that!"

"The doctor said I was fine!"

"Oh did he huh, what about when you bust nut inside of me, and I had to get an abortion,huh," I can see her start to cry "Was I fine? No! While you were going around sleeping with other girls, I drank away the pain! Do you know it is like to lose a child! WELL DO YOU!"

I see Mccready walk over to Piper and hug her and say,

"Look Piper, I'm sorry about everything I have done, but just help me do one last thing." he stares into her eyes and says, "After this is all said and done, I promise I will make it up to you. Do you trust me?"

"I do."

"Good now let's get out of here."

Nick, Piper, and Mccready start to walk out of the room, but stop when they see me and Travis standing at the door. They freeze, Piper goes over to me and ferociously apologizes, I just push her away, and ask Mccready,

"Travis is on board."

"That's great," he says to me, he looks at Travis and says, "Looks like you were bawling your eyes out."

"No, just a special someone helped me out." he tells him

"That's good, everyone is happy and well. Nick do you have any clue on where we should look."

"Mccready I'm a detective, not a damn GPS."

"Alright sorry I asked. Wait!"

We all look at him. I'm the one who says, "What?"

"We could visit Preston."

I stop dead in my tracks, and I stammer out my words.

"Preston..ther...there could...some oth...other way we could look."

"Why are so scared about him?" Piper says.

"Me scared… no! I'm not scared."

"Tell us the truth." Nick says.

I sigh, "Alright before I met any of you guys, I was an absolute crazy bitch. I didn't care for anyone but myself, when I explored the Museum of Freedom I saw him there fighting some raiders. I took care of all of them but one, because I tortured the last one. I tortured her until she wanted death, and then I still didn't kill her. She was crying by the end of it. Back then, it felt absolutely amazing to be in control of someone, but now looking back on it, killing her right then and there would have been the best thing I should have done."

They all stare at me in disbelief. Mccready says sarcastically,

"So you liked to dominate your husband in the be-"

I punch him square in the gut, he doubles over and Piper goes to comfort him. I walk out of the room, and say through my teeth,

"I'm walking to the Museum of Freedom with or without you guys."

Travis says his first words in a while, "but what about hazmat suits?"

"How do you know about the plan?"

"Nick told me while Mccready and Piper were yelling at each other."

"That's how, well you can buy them, because I'm officially broke. I'm gonna head a couple of hours early, because I need to talk things out with Preston. I'm sure you can understand Travis."  
"Yeah."

I go over to him and caress his cheek and tell him softly, "When this is all said and done, you can fuck me in the ass as hard as you want."

He instantly goes out of the room and buys the suits. I start to do a fast walk out of the door, but before I leave I get my bookbag, and take out the combat rifle, and make the trek to the Museum of Freedom. I keep walking down the path until I reach the diner again. I step in the diner and say to the woman in front and say,

"It's been a while."

"Is that you?", she says

"It is."

"You have changed entirely."

"Yeah, the power of surgery."

"You have completely different hair and eyes, and your hips got wider."

"Yes they did, I just wanted to drop on by, because I can't stay here longer, I have to rekindle with an old friend."

"Alright, well thanks for showing up anyway. Good luck to you."

"You too."

I walk on over to the Museum of Freedom and open the door. I can see Mccready and the rest of the gang talking to Preston.

 _How did they get here so fast._

I walk over to them to get in earshot and I can hear Mccready talking to Preston about sometimes they shared together.

"You remember when I told you about the escaped brahmin."

"No, I don't remember."

"Well it was tied to a rope."

"Yeah."  
"And one day it broke free, so I'm here trying to run after it and it tries to jump a river, and it just falls flat on its face. I was crying of laughter for like 3 minutes."

"Really now, you gotta be lying."

"I'm not, I'm not."

"It's insane isn't it where yo-" Preston stops mid speech and notices me that I'm here. His entire faces becomes white, and just stares at me. I walk over to him, and he keeps moving back, and I just stand where I am and say, "Preston, I'm sorry."

"Your what?"

"I apologize for almost trying to kill you. I understand that when I first met you, I was a bitch, but in the small time I've been gone. I have learned a lot. I have learned to care for someone, to help out many people, and touched a lot of people. So please Preston to help me and you, would you forgive me?"

He stops and just stares at me, and says to me,

"I accept your apology."

"Thank you." I turn to Mccready and say, "He's all yours."

"My pleasure.", he says

He talks to Preston and he gets from him that one of the leader's of the raiders are in the Corvega assmebly plant. We thank him, and start to walk out of the Museum of Freedom. As we are walking down the path towards the plant Travis calls me over. I walk over to him and say to him,

"What is it Travis?"

"I just want to apologize for crying all over you during the radio show."

"It's alright, really, I thought it was kind of cute, not keeping in all your emotions, and telling me how you really felt was great."

His gets red, "Really?"  
"Yeah, I'd rather date someone who can express their emotions instead of keep them inside."

"Thanks, Nora."

"Your welcome, baby."

He stops, and starts to stammer, "Did you...ju...just call me that."

"Yeah, since we are dating now."

"It just seems weird that I first saw you, you didn't let me say that."

"I'm sorry about that Travis, here let me make it up to you."

I grab his face and kiss his lips.

"There is that better?"

"Better" he smiles with the biggest grin ever.

We continue down the path until we can see the front of the assembly plant.

 _The calm before the storm has ended._

 **The action is just about to start, and if I continue with these two chapters a day, then I should have this fanfic done in like a week. This fanfic has basically taken up my life. It is the ultimate test to see if I can finish a story for the first time ever, but anyway that is just me. The part with Nora and Travis in the beginning and end was a little moment that they needed, because I was originally leave Travis there and take Danny as part of the gang, but I changed that at the last minute. I needed a way to make their relationship bud. The part when Nora said to Travis that he gets to pound her til kingdom come is going to happen, except there is no I can make a 6 page chapter on that. It would take about 50 some descriptive words per paragraph to describe every individual action. Anyway the part with Mccready and Piper was a bit intense as you notice. It gives some insight on why Piper is crazy in the head. I was orginally gonna write lyrics for an original song that Nora was going to sing, but I think I will save that for the last chapter. See ya in the next one.**


	12. Seas and Mutants

We walk carefully to the side of the plant. I can see a turret in front of covered in sandbags. There are two raiders walking up and down the stairs near the entrance. I sneak over to the wall and tell them to the take out the turret and raiders. In one fell swoop the raiders die from a headshot, and the turret explodes. The other raiders from the higher levels start yelling and shooting down at us. I run into the building with the others in tow.

I step inside and see the inside of the plant. Its spiraling staircase with its twists and turns. I start to go down the left side with Nick, and everyone else takes to the right. I start walking down when I come across a wooden room that had to be made after the war. I step inside, and am greeted by the power of pistol firing at me. I sidestep out of the way and take cover by the door. I take out my pistol, peek behind cover, and fire a shot. It hits one of the raiders in the head. Nick fires another shot it misses. He fires another one, and it hits another raider in the arm. I shoot that radier in the head, and dies instantly. I run down the side of the room, and fire five shots at the turret, and it explodes. I check the chest for some ammo, and stimpacks. I look at the raiders' bodies for any supplies. We walk out and run towards the sound of more gunfire. We run up a set of stairs, and enter a big room. I look to left and see a set of stairs with a ton of explosives. Piper and Travis are fighting the raiders on the lower floor. Nick and I run up the set of stairs, and I vault over the gap between the ramp and the floor, while Nick presses the button and waits for it to go. I go and shoot the various raiders in the room. Just spraying and praying as the various raiders start to drop. I turn around and see one raider charge at me, I assume he is the leader, so I trip him, and then snap his leg. I leave Nick in charge of making sure he doesn't leave. I jump down the side of the railing, and kill the last of the raiders. I start to walk back up the set of stairs, and Piper and Travis follow suit.

I walk over to man with the broken leg, and I drag him towards the corner and ask him.

"Do you know where Jack is?"

"Who the hell is Jack?" he stammers out.

"You know, your boss."  
"My boss! Hah, I'm my own boss!" he shouts triumphantly.

"Would someone's boss let all their employees die?"  
"You have a point there, anyway what the fuck do you want?"

"To know where Jack is at."

"I'm not telling you shit!"

"Oh really," I cock a gun to his face, "Now will you tell me?"

"One get that out of my face you wanna be police officer, and if you shoot me then you'll never know."

"I'll find a way, but you are going to tell me or else."

"Or else what you bitch."

"This," I punch him square in the face.

"Okay," he spits out a tooth, "I'll give you that one, but I'm still not telling you."

"Alright, then I'll go again." I punch him in the face again.

He says nothing. I punch him again, again, and again, but I stop when he starts to get black and blue. I ask him again,

"Do you know where Jack is at?"

"Alright, alright, I'll tell you. He is in the Glowing Sea. You'll never be able to reach it, because the last of the Enclave is there. The best of the best. All of you guys will die before you even reach the entrance."  
"Thank you, but we already knew that information, bye." I start to walk off.

"Wait! Then why the hell did you beat me up!"

I'm starting to walk out the door, and yell, "Because it was fun!"

We walk out of the plant through the entrance, and start the trek to The Glowing Sea. We start to walk for long time to the west. We keep walking and then we stop until we see the change of color from the bright blue to a murky green. I see Mccready point to the hellhole and yells,

"That is The Glowing Sea! The place where if you are stuck in that, then pray to God you better have some bullets to kill yourself with!"

I speak up and say, "We are going to need to put on the hazmat suits.' I look at Travis and say, "Do you have them?"

"Yeah," he pulls them out, "Right here."

"Okay, everyone take one." They all take one except Nick. I go over and ask him, "Why aren't you taking one."

He says, "In case you haven't noticed, I'm noticed is that I'm a synth. I don't get affected by radiation."

"That makes sense, all of your parts are robotic."

"Except the memories."

"True," I turn to everyone and say, "Let's go."

We walk past the turning of the Glowing Sea. The sky turns from a blue to murky green color. The same colored lightning fills the sky. We are walking aimlessly throughout the true wasteland, trying to find any signs of life. My Geiger counter is going all over the place. It fluctuates between 2 rads per second between 20 rads per second. I look into my bag and pull out some radaway and rad x and use them. I share out the rest to the group. We continue walking down the area, and come up to what looks like an abandoned church. I peer inside and see an absolute army of ghouls. I look over at Nick and say,

"Do you have a grenade?"

"Yeah," he hands me one, "here you go."

"Thanks."

I pull the pin and roll into the crowd of ghouls. They look at it and stare, one of them realizes and tries to run, but it is too late. It explodes and they all die. Their body parts fly everywhere. I walk inside and see the remains. Some the parts are all over the walls, and even the ceiling. I walk over to the conventionally placed chest and open it up, and to my surprise there is a fat man and a couple of mini nukes. I grab the fatman and hand it to Travis and say to him,

"Can you handle carrying this?"

"Yeah, I think so." he says as he grabs it and puts it on his back.

We walk out of the church and back into the wasteland. We continue walking throughout the Glowing Sea. We past by different buildings, run down cars, a crashed airplane with its black box still intact. I take a listen.

 _Airline Alpha 350 to Air Traffic Control, we see a light amount of clouds, and are predicting rainfall in the next hour._

 _Airline Alpha 350 to Air Traffic Control, we see a second sun in the sky, it's an extremely bright light. It is now emitting a shockwave across the radius of it. It's coming this way. We are starting to lose connec-_

 _Air...line Alpa…..Traffic Control, we are expe…. Minor interfence...looks like...EM….P….there sounds like the….another..one._

It ends with the sound of an explosion. I'm guessing the plane blew up. After that somber thought, we continue walking, I see what looks like to be a cave in the middle of nowhere. I decide to explore, but before I can, we see a Deathclaw come from basically out of nowhere, and start attacking Mccready. Without being told, I shoot at its head drawing attention from him to me. I comes charging at me. I dive out of the way, and it hits its chest on the rock-face. It comes running at me, and Nick fires at it in its leg, crippling it. It limps over to him, trying its hardest to attack him, and that is when we all fire at its belly. It dies in about 10 seconds. After the battle we walk into the cave.

The cave has no defenses at all in it, but the only way of knowing that someone is here is the tin can chimes near the entrance of the main area. I purposely ring the chimes to see if anyone is here. I look down and see a super mutant yelling at us.

"I'm not going back!"

I say back to him, "To what?"

"The Enclave, you won't take me back!"

"I not taking you back. You are going to be fine, just calm down."

"No I won't, I'll have to kill you myself!"

He takes out a laser weapon and fires a shot aiming for my head, but misses. I aim my combat and plant three clean shots into his head. I walk over to his remains, and find a note. I start to read out loud.

"I will never go back to Jack's bunker. The experiments they did to me were horrendous, injecting with all kinds of diseases, the cage fights. They were terrible. If some brave soul wants to kill him. He is near the crashed Airline Alpha 350 to the north a couple of miles. God if there's a heaven have mercy on my soul."

"Damn, that's terrible." Piper says.

"I know, he was tortured all his life. Let's get out of here and finally find Jack."

We walk somberly out of the cave, and back towards the crash site. I check my Pipboy for the map and place a little marker about 3 miles north of where it should be, and we start to walk. We just walk without saying a word, until we reach the entrance of the bunker. It is a little bunker in the side of a mountain. I walk up to the door, and open it.

 _This seems almost too easy._

We start to walk in a small dark room with one light illuminating it. I can see a man standing in a leather duster and a red bandana over his mouth. He walks over and points at me, and motions me to come forward. I freeze for a second, look at Travis. He nods, and so I walk forward. The man snaps his fingers, and all the lights turn on and dozens of Enclave soldiers surround us. They form a circle around me and the man. I yell at him,

"I know it's you Jack! Talk to me!"

He pulls down his bandana and says,

"You are a clever girl aren't you. You tracked me all the way from the vault to the middle of The Glowing Sea. You didn't let this place corrupt you, but you influenced people for the better. That's what we are missing about people these days."

"You killed my husband, and ripped my life from me! Do you think, I'm going to sit here and let you live! No fucker, you are going to die!"

"Then come at me, Nora."

 **Oh damn, we are gonna have two more chapters left in this story. I thought I was going to have twenty chapters, but there is no way I can extend this for any longer. I have ran out of ideas, and I'm also at the end of the outline. For almost a week and a half this fanfic has taken up my life. I can't even enjoy a game, because this is always in the back of my mind. It's gonna be the final fight, then the epilogue. I'm going to end this here, because I gotta start the penultimate chapter, see ya in the next one.**


	13. Nukes and Dodges

I throw the first punch, and he dodges it. He kicks and aims for my kneecap, I dodge that, and try to go for a counterattack. It connects and hits him the in the leg. He grabs his leg, and while I try to knee his head, he chops at my leg, and I grab it.

 _Karma's a bitch ain't it._

He grabs the side of my head and punches it. My entire brain is rocking back and forth. In a daze, I get up really fast, go for his arm and try to break it. With no avail, he takes his arm, and hits me with it. I stumble back into the crowd of Enclave. One grabs me, taps my ass, and then pushes me back into the fight. I try and claw at Jack's face, but he swats it away, and throws me on the ground. He stands there and says,

"You should have died in the vault."

"Well," I say as I spit out a tooth, "I didn't."

"You know what is sad. A soldier who had decorative medals decided to fight the very government who gave her the job."

"What government! They're all dead! It doesn't even matter. You're just clinging onto something that doesn't even exist anymore! You can't go around killing an entire vault just to get your good fucking old USA back! It's gone!"

"No it's not, because your looking at it. These soldiers have been in this bunker since the bombs fell, how you may ask that they can be alive for so long? Its called cybernetic implants. They will live forever if they feel like it, but you won't live for the next hour."

"You don't know that."

"What are you trying to say."

"I'm trying to say is that I survived worse than you. My time in the service has made me experience some shit that you will never see, Jack Delancy, or should I say Lt. Delancy."

"Don't speak of that name!"

"Why, the coward who ran away from his second firefight, faked a bomb going off, or how about was one the founders of Vault Tec Program. The one that tried to get rid of me after I testified to court of your lies."

"You're lying!"

"I'm not, the only one who is lying is you. You try and tell these soldiers that you were great decorated war hero, but you're really just a boy in a man's body."

"That's it I'm going to fucking kill you!'  
"Why don't you try, bitch!"

He charges at me, and tries to grab at my face, but I uppercut him, and he stumbles back. I knee him in the head, throw him on the ground, and pull out my pistol. He looks at me in horror and says,

"Please don't."

"Oh I will, and say hi for the President for me."

I fire my last pistol rounds into him. Once everyone hears the gunshots though. All hell breaks loose. Bullets, lasers, explosions are going off all over the place. I start to run throughout the crows of people. Shooting various Enclave as I run for the exit. Throughout the gunfire, I can notice everyone else is doing the same. Nick is the first one to make it there and he chucked a grenade to keep them off of him. Mccready and Piper follow and Travis is just behind them. I'm the last one there. Without explaining I tell Travis,

"Give the fucking Fatman and mini nuke."

"Okay!" he hands them to me.

"Alright, everyone get back!"

I'm at the exit door and it is open. I look back and see the Glowing Sea. I look in front and see the remaining army left in the US. With a tear going down my cheek, I fire. Before it even connects, I instantly drop the weapon and dive backwards. We start to run away from the bunker, and before we know it, it explodes. After catching my breath, I look at them and smile, but I faint, before they can even say anything.

 **ONE MORE CHAPTER LETS GO!**


	14. The End and Other Things

I wake up with throbbing pain. My entire head is ringing. I sit up from the bed, and just sit there, grabbing at my head. I look around and notice that I'm back in Room 3. My equipment is placed neatly by the side of my bed. I stand up, pick up my guitar, and walk towards to the bar area. As I walk in, the entire bar erupts into a crowd of applause. I hear Vadim yell,

"We heard what happened, and we all want to say thank you. You never have to pay for rent again, because you saved us all after all!"

"Thanks Vadim," I say and I walk towards the gang sitting at a table and say, "I'm alive guys!"

"We know." Nick says.

"If you weren't then we have to give you a viking burial." Mccready says.

"You'd have to burn the guitar too." I say.

"Are you about to play some bar music or what?"

"I will, just let me talk to Travis for a second."

"He's over there." he points to a chair by the end of the room.

"Hey Travis," I say.  
"Hi, Nora." he says.

"Are you alright babe."

"I am, just a bit shaken up from yesterday."

I sit down by him and say, "Hey, it's all good, we beat him, and the Commonwealth has nothing to fear."

"I know it's just that I scared when you passed out."

"I'm fine now," I kiss him on the lips, "I'm gonna preform a song now."

"Okay, I'll listen."

"Thanks Travis."

I walk up to the bar and jump on the counter, and project my voice.

"I was going to perform an original song, but I didn't have enough time with the events recently to have one. So I'm going to perform one we all know, so you're welcome to sing along.

I start to sing "Anything Goes" by Cole Porter. While singing I look throughout the crowd. It seems that all of Diamond City has showed up. The doctor, Sheng, the owner of the clothing store, the mayor, and everyone else is here. As the song ends, I can hear a round of applause, as it ends I start the next one, "Dear Hearts and Gentle People". People start to groove and stuff, and during the middle of the song, I yell

"Get up and dance!" and without missing a beat. I continue with the song. Everyone is dancing, and I'm grinning the entire time, and to finish off the set I play "One More Tomorrow", and everyone is swaying along. Piper and Mccready are slow dancing, well attempting to because they are drunk out of their minds. Nick is just sitting in the back smoking a cigarette. Travis is the corner watching, and as I end the song I look into his eyes. After the concert, everyone gets shitfaced out of there minds. I take a swig of Vadim famous Bourbon, and before I know it I'm already drunk. Travis is too, and we just dancing alone, with no care in the world. He says,

"You look so hot in those pants."

"So do you big guy." I point at his chest "Are those abs I feel?"

"Yeah, you like those, babe?"

"I love them."

I kiss his for about 5 seconds, and then I whisper into his ear, the one he has wanted this entire time.

"Fuck me."

Without even saying anything he leads me to the bedroom, and rails me all night long. When we finally finish. I think.

 _You just got your wish cowboy._

END OF ACT TWO

 **It is finally over. This song is about to end to. The song is "Canada vs America" by Broken Social Scene. Travis finally got what he wanted. To sleep with Nora. I had this planned all the way back in the chapter when Nora said she was going to date him, but for the life I can't remember which one that is. Anyway it is a happy ending all around. All the cliches have been met, and now I can go back to actually enjoying games without this in the back of my mind. All the ideas floating around my head for the next chapter will no longer happen, because I am finished with this story. To all the 245 views, 88 visitors, 1 follower, and 2 favorites (as of right now), I would like to thank from the bottom of my heart. This whole thing started out as a journal entry for a role-play I was going to do in Fallout 4. It was just gonna be one google docs file that I would add to periodically throughout the play through, but as you see I added a lot more. This is about 73 pages worth of Google Docs, split between the chapters. I truly never even thought I was going to finish it, but the one thing driving to finish this was the amount of views it was getting. I knew that this amount of people would want a complete story, and something that is not completed. So thanks again for reading this story. Don't be like Jack and be a good person, and I'm probably gonna take a month break from writing, because this like ate up my entire life. So thanks again, and see in whatever my mind thinks of next :)**


End file.
